


Applied Tactics to Urban Combat

by Liberty_Stewart



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Community (TV), Heroes (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Judge Dredd - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Stewart/pseuds/Liberty_Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With complete access to fictional worlds, one person decides to venture in for the purpose of making his own personal action film. The real question though is who he selects to play the roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To prevent any confusion, people should know this story is part of an established universe and it takes place after a set of stories. Those stories just haven’t been written yet, which would make previous events a bit of a mystery, but you don’t have to rely too much on those past events as this story for the most part is a standalone story. Things will make more sense as the story moves along. 
> 
> Thanks to hannahsmetana and woobloo97 over at fanfiction.net for being wonderful betas, and special thanks to hannahsmetana for coming up with the story title.

At an undisclosed island location, inside a facility built specifically to harness a special energy that entered a number of star systems in recent years, the solar system being one of them, Robert - or Incendiary, a persona he took up - looks forward to some new aspects. A number of other people including scientists and some of his colleagues, both from his own world and outside it, are in the large room with him.

"Alright, you guys had your fun, my turn to have godlike powers,” he exclaims.

"What are you planning to do in there? Have your Incendiary persona become some sort of legend? Going to start some galactic fires? Or just planning on a little exploring?" Kevin asks.

"None of that. I’m going to do something I’ve always wanted to do. Make my own movie," he answers.

"Make your own movie… wish I’d thought of that," Kevin remarks.

"What characters are you planning to use for your own personal film?" Crash Bandicoot, another comrade, asks.

"Haven't actually sorted it all out yet, but I do know James Bond and Judge Dredd are going to be a part of it."

"Going for some of the homegrown stuff, huh?" Kevin comments.

"That, and I really liked Dredd 3D and Skyfall," he adds.

"Yeah, they were good movies," Kevin acknowledges. Comments can be heard across the room agreeing with the statement.

"The rest of it- I'll probably do some franchise hopping and see who's going to be filling out the rest of the cast,” Robert explains.

"Hold on, before you go..." Crash runs out of the room.

"While we wait for him to come back, you're going to need one of these," one of the scientists says as she hands him a metal bracelet.

Robert takes it in his hand and looks at it. "Going to need this to get back."

"That's right," she confirms. "The portals don’t stay open for long, so that's also the only way you're going to be able to communicate with us from within to open the portals again."

Crash arrives back to the area with his video camera in hand. "If you're going to be using your powers to make your own movie, then we want to see these movies too."

"Good thinking, Crash. Many of us, including myself, will want to watch this when you get back," Kevin remarks.

Robert takes the camera in his hand. "Don't worry guys, I'll use my powers to make sure this looks just like any high production movie."

"How about your outfit? You want to bring that with you?" someone in the room asks.

"Not going to need it," Robert says as he's stepping up to the ramp, ready for the machine to open the portals. "On second thought- I am going to put on my outfit. It makes me look cooler." Robert hands the camera back to Crash and heads out of the room.

A montage of Robert putting on metallic and flame resistant gear commences.

Shortly after he arrives back at the room dressed in his combat outfit, flame retardant coveralls with shiny metallic armour covering most of his body. He pulls up the faceplate on his welding mask up and looks at the machine.

"Alright, pass me that camera." Robert says to Crash.

Crash hands him the camera. He sees the gas tank is on Robert, but not any of the weapons. "Leaving the weapons behind, I see."

"Not going to need them, my friend. We all saw what that chick can do inside those worlds." Robert steps in front of the machine. It begins to power up and the anticipation builds within Robert. Soon a portal opens up.

Robert tests out his bracelet. "You guys hearing me well enough?" He looks at the guys on the monitors.

"Getting you loud and clear," they confirm.

"See you later. It's going to be one hell of a movie." With that Robert looks forward and steps into the portal.

\---

**Mega-City One**

Dredd rides down the streets, underneath one of the many overpasses on his police bike. The sun makes it's way up the sky on Dredd's side, lighting up the morning. It feels nice to have that light on the side of his face after he just came out from a locked down mega-block known as a Peach Tree. Thirteen hours inside that building he and rookie judge Cassandra Anderson had spent successfully battling through waves of Madeline Madrigal's forces.

Inside the Hall of Justice, Cassandra is out of her judge gear and in her civilian clothes on her way home. The Chief Judge sees Cassandra as she walks by her.

"Going home to rest up after a hard first day I see, Judge Anderson," she comments. "Are you coming in later tonight?"

Cassandra is confused at first, until she uses her powers to read the Chief Judge's thoughts. She discovers despite losing her weapon, something that means an automatic fail, Dredd told the Chief she passed her evaluation. Cassandra lets out a smile. "Of course. You can count on me, sir."

\---

On the harbour of a gloomy city, slivers of bright colours begin appearing in the night air, and expand until a portal breaks open. Robert, in his Incendiary battle armour, falls through the portal like traveling down a slide and touches down on this world. He looks towards the city. Although he’s never been here, it’s a sight he’s familiar with. It’s also night time, a typical time for this place.

Robert looks to the side and sees there are civilians nearby who saw him coming through the portal. “Enjoy the spectacle people, ‘cause I’m not going to be here for long.”

He looks away from them and focuses on his goal. “So how is this done?” Robert sticks out a hand and tries thinking of a simple task while also moving the muscles in his hand around to see if he can generate something. Immediately blue electric energy emits from his extended hand. “Well, that was easy,” he remarks.

Robert then tries other things and finds himself flying up at the speed of a bird. He stops himself once he’s about 10 feet in the air before he disappears in a bright flash. He reappears again, floating in the sky, giving him a good eye view of the city, the distinctive towering structures in the city very familiar with him and many people from his world. It's an older universe to a movie franchise that has been rebooted.

"So let’s see how to do this.” Bright coloured clouds emit out of thin air in front of him. He then tries to replicate another trick he saw someone else perform. The small cloud compresses together and forms until it takes the shape of a sheet of glass. It then becomes transparent like crystal and starts displaying images and sound like a camera’s view screen.

"Good, good," Robert compliments his fine work. He then looks around the city skyline for a special something. "Hmm… where is that symbol?" he says, waiting anxiously. He then spots a searchlight in the sky and it's the iconic one with the bat symbol appears over the skies of Gotham City. “Ah, there it is.”

Robert then takes the camera in his hand and floats it in the air next to him. He fiddles around with both the view screens and the camera. After a few adjustments, the view screen is watching things from an audience’s point of view. The camera is seeing the same thing the view screens are seeing. He then opens up another screen and switches the feed so the camera is seeing things through the other screen, then even Robert’s own eyes. He then adjusts both the screens and the camera to see the main elements in this story. The first image received is that of Michael Keaton getting off his chair in Wayne Manor once he spots the bat light shining into his office through an elaborate mirror system.

"Yup, Tim Burton is the director," Robert says to himself. Robert then materializes more view screens to see other characters happening within this story.

The other view screens display, surprisingly, Chris O'Donnell and Alicia Silverstone. "Oh, this is a sequel," Robert remarks. "So this is what Batman 5 would've been like. So who's the new Batman villain this time?"

He adjusts one of the screens to lead him to the movie's villain. The image is in front of a building, then it moves into a lab where he sees... Johnny Depp. "Of course,” Robert remarks.

"Let’s see who he's playing." Robert attempts to use his powers to try to have it provide titles and narration too. The character name appears underneath Johnny. "Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter" it reads. "Should've seen that one coming. Okay, where's Helena Bonham Carter? It's a Tim Burton movie, she's got to be somewhere here."

"Let’s get this moving." He gestures his hand in a move along motion. It then looks like time is being fast forwarded except for him.

A truck carrying chemicals in metal barrel drums stops by an area of Gotham that's wooded and filled with trees. Three men step out of the vehicle while another man was riding in the back with the barrels. The man in the back opens down the gate and hands the barrels down. One of the three men climbs onto the back and helps carries the barrels off. The two men on the ground take the drums then roll them down a slope on the side of the area they parked.

"So where do those drums land?" One of the men rolling the barrels down asks his colleague.

"They just fall into a ditch," his companion answers.

"You sure no one's going to find them?" he asks again.

"It's best if we just do our job and don't ask questions," his companion responds back as he rolls down another barrel drum.

"Here's the last one," one of the men in the back of the truck tells them. They toss the last of the barrels. "Alright everyone get back in. No one's suppose to know we're here," he instructs. The men hop onto the vehicle and drive off.

Along down the slope the barrels sit in a large ditch. A few of the barrel drums are actually leaking and there's already a trail of the stuff heading somewhere. The trail leads into a pond. The pond happens to be connected to a water line that brings it into a system of pipes. The water pushes the chemicals along until it reaches another pond somewhere else in the city. The pond takes the chemicals further until they split into two directions. Above the pond we see a series of large animal exhibits. This is the Gotham City zoo.

\---

In another screen, Johnny Depp is in his lab working on his new invention. He looks inside a glass tank to some white lab mice. The mice have red lights strapped around their heads, kind of making them look like little bellhops.

A little tea party has been set up for them with biscuit crumbs on plates and little tea cups with a kettle. The mice help themselves in typical mouse fashion, climbing on the table and knocking over cups and plates in the process.

"No table manners, let’s see if I can change that." Johnny grabs a halo of plastic and circuitry. He turns a button on it that illuminates the lights on the mice's heads then places the halo on his own head.

The mice stop what they are doing and all take a seat around the miniature table. They begin to act like they're at a tea party. "If you guys can perform like that when we our benefactors arrive, good things are coming our way," Johnny says to them with a smile.

Bruce Wayne and the facility's chairman, Mr. Kane walks into the main foyer of the research area. Johnny spots them looking out of his science lab. He excitedly approaches them.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" he calls out.

"Hello there," Bruce says back.

"This is one of our scientists Mr. Wayne, Jervis Tetch," Mr. Kane introduces.

"If you don't mind giving me a moment of your time Mr. Wayne, I have something you'll be interested in."

\---

Inside Jervis's lab, the three men watch into the glass tank as the mice simulate a tea party. Johnny takes off the head band. "So what do you think?" Johnny asks.

"Impressive," Bruce comments.

"I thought you'd be," Johnny replies back. "I have big ideas on what this can lead to. It would help out people with learning disabilities. Then we can take it to the next step like training animals to their full potential."

"How exactly do you get the mice to do that?" Bruce asks.

"What I do is simply give the mice instructions with a frequency their brains can understand. However this device can do more than that. It can also tap into the subconscious or put the minds in a trance like state in order to keep them under control."

"Under control," Bruce says concerned. "Would this technology also enable someone to control another human being’s mind?"

"It's possible. With some modifications, it can work on humans the same way it does on animals."

"I'm sorry Jervis. I can't endorse this technology."

"But think of all the possibilities."

"I'm sure you mean well, but this kind of technology can be dangerous under the wrong hands. After what happened with the Riddler, we can't take any chances,” Bruce explains.

Jervis gives him a disappointed face. "You seem like an ambitious man Jervis," Bruce tells him. "I'm sure there are other areas that can use your skills."

With that, Bruce and Mr. Kane walk away from Johnny.

Robert watches all of this and comments on the scene. "Cue Johnny Depp getting the motivation to become a villain in 3... 2... 1..."

Jervis is back in his lab. He pulls out his rolling chair and slumps on it. He looks forward at his lab mice. "Unfortunately guys, they didn't like the idea. Too dangerous, they say."

He looks at the mice like they just said something to him. "You're right. I wouldn't be the first scientist who's had his work repressed. I didn't tell Wayne or Mr. Kane that the modifications for humans are already almost complete so I could impress them at how fast I got the modifications finished. Nothing is stopping me from finishing the projects and I could still use the technology for myself even if Wayne doesn't appreciate it." He looks back at the mice. "It was nice talking to you." Jervis then looks up at an Alice in Wonderland poster he has up on his lab wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Amelia Letter over at fanfiction.net for quickly replacing my last beta and being stellar.

It's the next day in the Gotham City zoo, and tourists are walking by the many exhibits. We see one boy and his mother indoors watching an exhibit of vultures. In another area of the zoo, a guide brings groups of people to an outdoor exhibit. "Over here, people, we have our resident Rhino, Alex," the zoo guide says. People look over the edge to get a good look at the rhino. 

"Alex was transported to the Gotham City Zoo only a year ago. His favourite activity is swimming. It also helps to keep himself cool under that thick hide, particularly on warm days like these."

Back in the vulture exhibit one of the vultures is flying around in circles before dive-bombing into the built-in waterfall. 

"Mom did you see that?" the boy says to his mother.

"That vulture would be Toomes," one of the other spectators near the boys tells him. "Many would consider him the star of this exhibit. What you saw is one of his many tricks he likes to perform in front of people."

The boy continues to gaze at Toomes. He could only make out his shape on the other side of the waterfall. "What's he doing?" the boy asks.

"Toomes just loves that waterfall. Don't worry he doesn't stay behind the falls for long,"

The boy looks around the exhibit and notices something. "What's that?" He points to the water.

The spectator looks in the water too. "I don't know."

In the pond at the other end of the exhibit that's connected to the waterfall by a river, a green substance begins to surface. A loud splash occurs as Toomes flies through the wall of water and lands on the soft ground. The bird doesn't appear to notice, but the green glowing substance is on its back. 

Over in the Rhino exhibit, Alex is resting and frolicking in the water. He ultimately comes back on land and heads towards an area of his exhibit where vegetables are laid down as a snack for him. 

The tourists begin talking amongst themselves and start snapping photos. "I'm sure it's nothing folks," the zoo guide tells them. "But just to be safe, I'm going to inform the zookeepers there might be something in Alex's habitat." 

Alex happens to be covered in the green glowing substance too. 

Robert sees all of this in the view screens. "A rhino and a vulture?” he thinks about it some more before he remembers something, “Spider-man's Rhino and Vulture?" He lets the movie play out to see if his guess is right. 

A while later the view screens are inside Wayne Manor as Dick Grayson is seen sitting on the couch, taking a look at the news. 

"Earlier today a mysterious chemical was found at the Gotham City zoo," the news reporter says to the camera. "So far it appears to have only leaked into two exhibits. However two of the residents, a rhino named Alex and a vulture named Toomes have already been contaminated by the chemicals." The two animals are shown being led into two separate trucks as the reporter’s voiceover is heard. 

\--- 

Three men in fine coats and hats arrive as Mr. Kane greets them. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Morning Bob," one of them responds back. 

"You can pass your hats and coats to my assistant here," Mr. Kane tells them. 

"Oh thank you," one of them tells the female assistant as he passes his hat and coat to her. 

Not too far away, Jervis looks over and is revealed to be watching all this.

The men begin stepping into a large boardroom with a glass front wall as the assistant walks away with a big pile of coats and hats. She walks away from the boardroom and down the hall until she accidentally drops a few of the hats on the floor. She bends down to grab the hats but someone picks them up before she does. She looks up to see Jervis. 

"Here let me help you with those ma'am," Jervis offers.

"Oh thank you," the assistant compliments with a smile. 

Jervis takes half the coats. "You can pass me all the hats too."

"If only there were more people like you," she says.

"If only..." Jervis rests two of the coats on one arm then sneakily reaches into his pocket and pulls out four flexible devices about the size of a stick of gum. He gladly takes the hats of the chairmen and slips the first device into the inner rim of a hat. His actions are well concealed by the coats.

\--- 

The view screens next show a high rise somewhere else in Gotham. Two men enter an office of the highrise. "You wanted to see us?"

The woman in charge is sitting in her chair, facing away from the door. "Yes, come in and close the door behind you."

"Ah, that must be Helena Bonham Carter," Robert says to himself as he watches from the view screens. 

The men step closer to her desk. She's watching the news on a TV in her office. "Tell me Noah, what's that you see on the screen?"

Noah looks at the TV. "It's news on the Gotham zoo."

"Not just news on the Gotham zoo." She pauses the TV at the image of Alex the Rhino. "Is that chemical on the rhino what I think it is?"

"It might not be," the other man suggests.

"It might not be?" The woman spins her chair around to face them and it indeed is Helena Bonham Carter. "You don't think I know when I see my own chemicals on TV?"

"We could explain," Noah tries to reason.

"Don't explain," she cuts him off. "Fix it. They'll need to examine those two animals in order to know where the chemicals came from. You guys make sure those two creatures don't make it to their destination."

"Sure thing. What do you want us to do with the rhino and vulture once we have them?" the other man asks.

"Bring them to my research facility," she finishes. "Now get out of my sight while I'm still in a good mood."

The two men begin to leave as Helena turns her chair around and continues to watch the news. 

\--- 

Night time in Gotham. An armoured money truck drives out of the overpass and stops at the red light. The drivers wait patiently for the light to turn green.

Right before the light is about to change, a van drives right in front of the armoured truck and blocks its path. The back doors swing open as people in ski masks and windbreakers jump out from the back of the van. The driver tries to back up, but a car comes up from behind and blocks its path from the back. Five additional men step out from the car. 

The security guard in the passenger seat steps out of the truck. He pulls out his nightstick ready for action, but the robbers open fire. The bullets miss, but the security guard stops what he’s doing. The robbers rush at him and knock him to the ground. The driver raises his arms up as one of the men clocks him in the head with the back of a gun, knocking him out. 

"Ah, a shameless action scene. I was wondering when we'll get one of those," Robert says with a smile on his face. 

The masked men pops open the back of the truck and is surely enough presented with the sight of stashes of money. They gleefully step in and begin unloading the money. 

The Batmobile then comes racing down the street. Its roaring engines and flames can be seen and heard along the street. 

"It's the Bat!" one of them calls out.

The men take their attention off what they're doing and look in the direction where the Batmobile is coming from. They draw out various weapons from machines guns to shotguns to pistols. A few climb on top of the van as the others simply take cover from behind and starts firing aimlessly. 

Gun barrels are a blazing and they're shooting all over the place. A few sparks comes off the Batmobile as the bullets hit and ricochet off it. The Batmobile continues its pace in spite of it. 

The robbers notice the Batmobile isn't slowing down and some of them begin to panic. Most of them move away from the van as the Batmobile collides into it then finally comes to a halt. The people on the roof of the van are knocked off down to the ground and several people too close to the van get injured in the collision.

Robert at first is surprised at how reckless that stunt was of Batman, but then he remembered. "Oh right, Burton's Batman kills people."

A motorcycle comes roaring from the other end of the tunnel. It's the Redbird cycle as it drives through the tunnel and towards the robbers. A group of robbers near the back end of the money truck turn around and start shooting at Robin. Unsurprisingly, they miss terribly. Robin lets out a shout of excitement before he leaps off the motorcycle and lands on the group of robbers. He takes three of the five robbers in the group out from just his landing. He quickly knocks the gun away from a robber still standing before taking him out in a series of punches. Then he turns around and takes down the last standing robber in the group with a jumping spin kick. 

Other robbers at the front of the money truck climb on top of the Batmobile and try to shoot through the window and roof. Suddenly a cable shoots down from the edge of the overpass and grabs onto the back of one of the robber's jackets and pulls him up. The other two don't notice at first, but eventually turn around and are dumbfounded as to where their comrade went. 

Batgirl drops down and takes down another robber on her descent. "Hope I'm not late to the party." She kicks the third robber off the Batmobile. 

The Batmobile's roof slides open and Batman climbs out of the driver seat. He approaches the last three standing robbers. 

The first person comes at him with a baseball bat. Batman ducks underneath the first swing, then catches the second. He backhands the robber, causing him to stumble back on the ground. 

Batman jabs the bat in the stomach of the second robber coming at him. He grabs the person by the back of the jacket then tosses him at the van. The robber flies through the air and crashes head first into the vans passenger seat window. 

The baseball bat assailant gets back up off the road and goes after Batman, but is quickly kicked back down. The last standing person is out of arm’s reach and has a shotgun in his hand. Batman whips out a batarang and hurls it at his face, effectively knocking him out. 

The driver of the armoured money truck lies on the road and is starting to regain consciousness. He opens his eyes and sees the robbers unconscious on the road too. He looks up and is shocked to see Batman in person.

Batman just gives him a stare before turning back to the direction of the Batmobile. "Let's go," he instructs the others. 

The driver is uncertain how to react. "Thanks," he calls out as the caped crusaders head back to their vehicles as that's the Tim Burton Batman way. Just beat up the bad guys then leave.

\--- 

The phone starts ringing inside Mr. Kane's home. He picks it up, "Hello?"

"Bob, it's Richard," the voice on the other line says.

"Hey Richard."

"The rest of the guys and I are going out. Get your coat and hat and join us at my place, will you?" Richard says. 

"Sure thing, I'll be right there," he hangs up the phone. 

Shortly after Mr. Kane places on his coat then his hat, he suddenly acts like he's in a trance. 

A time jump happens and we see Mr. Kane and the rest of the three chairmen heading into a car. 

Looking through the window of one of the homes of one of the chairmen, Jervis is watching all this.

\--- 

The next morning the news is playing on a TV screen. The news crew is at the parking lot of a factory in the middle of the city. Walls of nearby buildings and mailboxes on the sidewalk are burnt. Black soot is all over the ground and out on the streets as firefighters clean up. 

"We're here at the site where a tragic accident occurred last night." The reporter walks over to where the remains of two vehicles have collided. "Behind us we have what's left of the cause of the accident. According to reports a vehicle swerved off road and collided into a pickup truck carrying canisters of highly flammable material. Fortunately, the pickup truck was parked and no one was inside it. Unfortunately the same can't be said for the other vehicle which claimed the lives of four people."

The view screens move back from the TV to show the living room of the person watching the news feed. It's Johnny Depp. He gets off his couch as the news is still heard in the background.

"Interestingly the victims are believed to be the chairmen of some of Gotham's promising industries. Reports have stated that the men withdrew large amounts of cash from their bank accounts before being seen in several nightclubs in Gotham."

Jervis goes over to a briefcase on his table and opens it. "And I like to thank those dearly departed men for sharing some of their money with me."

"At the moment, Gotham police is ruling the case another example of an intended night of fun tragically ending in another drunk driving fatality."

“At least this one doesn’t make the people of Gotham, not counting the heroes and villains, look like utter morons,” Robert says. Thinking of such examples like them trusting the Joker and attending his parade even though he went on TV days earlier telling Gotham he poisoned their products; or almost voting the Penguin for mayor; or believing Riddler’s boss committed suicide with such a lame goodbye note and video evidence to name a few memories. 

Jervis then turns and walks over to the lab mice from work that he brought to his home. "Today, guys, is the beginning of our new lives."

Next is a short time lapse of Jervis suiting up. His hair is well groomed and he’s sporting suit pants, a white button shirt and a vest. He then puts on a trench coat and trademark top hat.

"And the Mad Hatter is born," Robert remarks as he watches from his view screens. "Okay let’s move this along." Robert does some more fast forwarding.

He stops until it gets to a scene where he sees Johnny in the hideout of the gang from the failed armoured truck robbery. He slams his cane on the floor to get their attention. "Greetings. I need some extra hands with certain tasks, and I've heard you people been having some trouble with our resident Bats, so maybe I can help you out with that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're still at the Batman 5 movie, but don't worry the real fun will begin at around chapter 5.

Robert’s been watching the events play out and it’s time for the enemies to join forces. 

Helena approaches Johnny in an area of Gotham Central Park that’s surrounded by hedge mazes. "Glad you accepted my invitation Mr. Tetch."

“Well not everyday someone sends goons to infiltrate my hideout. They put up a good fight I might add. So what is this all about?” 

"My name is Elisabeth Hoffman, president of the Hoffman Research."

"I think I might've heard of you."

"I’ve seen your work on the news, and I propose a partnership," she answers. 

"Interesting. Considering there aren’t many people eager to join forces with me, that would probably mean you’ve got many dark secrets to hide," Johnny asserts. 

"Oh please, you'll be hard press to find someone in this city who made it to the top with a clean record. So what do you say? Your skills would prove valuable to me. I already have some test subjects I want you to use your technology on."

Johnny tips his hat. "You have a deal."

\---

Helena guides Johnny through a research lab until they reach an area where he can see a large bird cage in the room. "There's one of our test subjects, Jervis," she tells him. "And over in that direction we have our other test subject."

Johnny walks over to see the other test subject. He reaches the safety railings and 12 feet below is a large den where he sees a rhino. "These are the two animals from the zoo. Doesn't look like they made it to their intended destination." Johnny looks back at Helena. "I assume you had something to do with the chemical that contaminated them?"

Helena walks up to Johnny and stands next to him as she stares down at Alex too. "The chemicals are mutating them."

"In what ways?"

"Their skeletal structure is morphing in something more anthropomorphic. The transformation will begin to slow down once their bodies have completely used up all the chemicals. This is where you come in Jervis. I want you to tame them in case the chemicals in their transformations begin to take a turn for the worse."

"That's not going to be a problem. Put some tranquilizers in their food and once they wake up, they'll be tamed in no time."

\---

Both Alex and Toomes start to wake up. "Ah, rise and shine boys," Johnny says to them observantly.

Both of them have transmitter strapped to the top of their heads. Johnny presses a button on a control panel and the transmitters light up. "Now boys how about givin’ this lady your undivided attention." Johnny points to Helena.

Both Alex and and Toomes stop what they're doing, sit down and looks at Helena. "How about giving her a greeting too?" Johnny adds. The two animals wave at Helena.

"That's extraordinary," Helena comments.

"Now that I've shown you how to get these two animals to behave, I would like to make a request for them too."

"What might that be?"

"You said your chemicals were making them more anthropomorphic?"

"That's right."

"Well lets further on their transformation."

\---

In another area of the facility Helena's scientists lead Alex and Toomes into a shower room. Shower caps cover the transmitters on the two animals. The two animals walk into position as everyone else watches from behind glass. 

"Turn on the showers," Helena orders. 

More green chemicals pour down on them again. A buzzer goes off signalling the showers have stopped. Men in chemical protection suits step inside with brushes and buckets and begins scrubbing the animals.

"Walk with me Jervis, there's someone I want you to meet," Helena request. Helena leads them out of the room.

After several turns in the facility, they come into a room where Jervis can see someone or something sitting on a bench. It is an anthropomorphic crocodile. The snout is shorter, more like a velociraptor, but the rest of his body looks very akin to a crocodile. The only piece of clothing on it is pants. 

"And who's this?" Johnny asks. "Another creature that was affected by your chemicals and you abducted from it's habitat?"

"Quite the opposite actually, Jervis," Elisabeth begins to explain. "His name is Waylon Jones. He suffers from something called atavism."

"I’ve heard of it," Jervis remarks. "It causes people to devolve into a more primitive state."

"That's correct. Mr. Jones sought our help to cure his condition. The best we could manage is stabilize it. So to speak anyways. Merged reptilian DNA into him. He may look like an anthropomorphic crocodile, but on the bright side his body could have progressively devolved into something worse. I think you two should meet," Helena suggests.

"That's actually pretty accurate," Robert comments. "I thought Killer Croc was going to get his powers by being licked back to life by crocodiles or something."

\--- 

Johnny set up a tea party, “Alice in Wonderland” style. On the other end of the table is Toomes. 

"Nice we can talk face to face Toomes," Johnny greets. "Did you know that I have these lab mice that I've been testing this technology on ever since I began, yet you’re the first animal to successfully learn how to speak a human language."

Johnny picks up his tea cups and takes a sip. Toomes watches then pulls out his wing, which grew out a 3 fingered hand similar to his feet at the top of the wing, and grabs the tea cup by the handle. Toomes dips his beak into the tea and takes a sip. He's indifferent to the taste. 

"You're the one who made me this way?" Toomes asks. 

"Technically, Ms. Hoffman's chemicals did, I was simply the one who got you thinking the way you do," Johnny answers. "So why did you wanted to see me?"

"Not too long ago I remember enjoying simple things like my waterfall back in the zoo. Now everything that I'm learning, this new feeling I'm having, it's different," Toomes says.

"I'm sure you'll get use to the feeling," Johnny replies. "You and Alex, it's like watching babies learning how to speak and read for the first time."

"That's the thing: whatever you're doing to my brain to make me start learning all of this, I want more," Toomes states.

\--- 

The Caped Crusaders found out the headquarters of the Mad Hatter and all three are making their way to the top of the building. It's well into the action and Batman walks through the dimly lit corridor as bodies of gang members lay on the floor. 

The fire escape door to his side swings open, and Batman quickly turns ready to strike, however it turns out to be Batgirl. 

"See you made it here fine," he remarks as the two of them stroll the halls. "Where's Robin?" 

Suddenly there's a crashing sound as Robin swings through a window on the side of the corridor. He rolls a bit as he lands on the floor before rising back to his feet. "Everyone's here, I see," Robin says confidently. 

"Quite a way to make an entrance," Batman replies back. 

They come to a double door. "You think he's through there?" Batgirl asks. 

"Got to be," Batman answers. 

"Alright lets go get him then," Robin says eagerly. Batman and Robin simultaneously kick the doors open. 

Through the doors is a large room used to host events, but now it has a different purpose. "Someone's interior decorator was busy," Robin remarks. 

Ahead of them inside the room are hedge bushes in the shape of animals, giant toadstool mushrooms, a castle painted in the backdrop along the walls with actual balconies, and stairways attached to that backdrop, among other things. The whole area was reminiscent of the setting for Alice in Wonderland. 

The Caped Crusaders step onto the green carpet and proceed into the room. A tall iron fence mounted into stone is ahead of them. They open the gates and walk further into the large room. Past the iron fence is an abundance of plants with numerous hedges including various animal-shaped bushes and giant toadstool mushrooms. They look around and further into the room and can see a tea party set up. A few artificial trees that look like they were taken from the other Tim Burton movie Sleepy Hollow can be seen. A large one in particular is built along the wall opposite the castle backdrop. It reaches up to the ceiling where it's branches are hugging the ceiling rafters. Up in the top of the room a paper mache of the Jabberwocky is hung up, looking like it's grabbing onto one of the branches of the large tree with one hand and holding onto a ceiling rafter with the other hand. Other birds and creatures can be seen along the rafters too. Large card structures from walls to a house are visible.

"Welcome to Wonderland," Jervis says into the intercom. 

The Caped Crusaders keep an eye out. There's many structures where Johnny can be hiding. The many objects around the area easily makes this the most elaborate hideout of any villain they've ever been to. 

Suddenly a door in the shape of a mouse hole opens and various goons in typical windbreaker and trenchcoat ware rush in and begin filling up one area. One of the large cards from the house of cards drops down and forms a ramp as more people charge out. These people are in more theatrical ware from medieval knights to knights wearing red hoods and white sheets with card designs on them, making their costumes reminiscent of card soldiers. Even riders on two dirt bikes and a jumpy and enthusiastic five-man, quite likely to be cheerleaders turned hired goons. The heroes hear the gates open and look back to see the last wave of enemies enter the room: people in costumes based off Alice in Wonderland characters. 

Mad Hatter then walks out of the castle from one of the upper levels and looks down at the Caped Crusaders. "I figured it was inevitable you guys were going to come here, so I came prepared."

The people in Alice and Wonderland costumes moves closer to the Caped Crusaders. "The people in the Wonderland costumes are regular citizens that I just grabbed from the streets and are now under my control," Johnny announces. "You guys wouldn't hurt innocent civilians now, would you?"

A man in a toad costume wielding a large mallet comes at Batman. Bruce grabs the mallet then kicks the frog man back. He then proceeds to deliver blows to the body and head of the frog. Meanwhile Batgirl and Robin too are beating up the civilians in Wonderland costumes as Batgirl roundhouse kicks away one of the civilians and Robin comes at one of them with a jump kick then leg sweeps another civilian next to him. 

"Huh? I guess they would beat up civilians," Mad Hatter says, rather surprised at how the Caped Crusaders didn't even hesitate with that one. 

Jervis continues to watch as the three heroes down below are now fighting off opponents from all three groups now. 

"Alright plan B," Jervis says to himself. He puts down a briefcase in his hand, opens it up then pulls out a Chicago-style Thompson machine gun. He stands back up and begins opening fire. Robert giggles at bit at the sight of Mad Hatter firing off a machine gun.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl immediately begin diving for cover. The henchmen do the same as they all take to the floor and begin ducking down. Batman tips over the tea table and hides behind it. Johnny just blasts at the table. Holes can be seen being punched through the wood, though Johnny doesn't know if he's hitting Batman or not. 

Johnny then shifts his focus to the other two heroes and sees Robin. He opens fire, just missing Dick as he rushes up the ramp of the house of cards before leaping into the house itself. He knows he's not going to see Robin so he shifts to look for Batgirl. He spots her running behind the giant toadstools and opens fire. The bullets spray around Barbara as the artificial toadstools take serious damage, some of them breaking by the stem and falling on their sides, obscuring Hatter's view even more. He just continues to fire regardless. Barbara moves next to the line of bushes and jumps on the other side of the low stone wall the bushes are planted in. Hatter looks around and sees Batman moving out from behind the table. He tries shooting Batman some more until Bruce manages to get himself behind one of the Sleepy Hollow trees. Johnny still tries to fire through the tree until he finally runs out of bullets. 

Mad Hatter tosses the gun on the ground. "By the way, Caped Crusaders, there's a couple more animal friends that I haven't introduced yet." 

The double doors at the ground level of the castle opens and Waylon Jones leaps out. "Meet Killer Croc," Hatter introduces. 

Waylon lets out a roar then goes for the nearest target: Batman. Batman extends his leg and kicks Waylon as he leaps at Bruce. Waylon retaliates by throwing a punch back at Bruce who gets his arms up to block the incoming attack. 

It quickly becomes apparent to Bruce that the seven and a half foot reptile in front of him is no man in a suit. Killer Croc takes some body shots, but they don't phase Batman too much thanks to his chest plate as Bruce takes shuffles back from Waylon. 

Robin knocks two red knights off of him as he tries to fend himself from multiple attackers. He sees Batman in trouble and rushes over to help him. He uses an enemy down on all four as a ramp and jumps over a small cluster of enemies in front of him. He lands just feet away from one of the Sleepy Hollow trees then unexpectedly, large, thick grey arms smashes out of the sides of near Sleepy Hollow tree, shortly followed by front of the trunk breaking apart as Alex comes charging out of there. 

"Was he waiting in the tree the whole time?" Robert comments. 

"Whoa," Robin says as he sees the nine-foot tall anthropomorphic rhino and leaps out of Alex's path. Alex stops himself, turns around, then goes after Robin some more. 

"Since when were there rhinos in Wonderland?" Robin remarks as he runs and sees he's heading back towards the group of enemies he just escaped from. The enemies were anxious to have Robin come their way when Dick leaps over to the right side on top of some toadstools. 

The enemy cluster then panics as they see Alex come their way. He manages to stop himself, but still knocks down the tight group single-handedly. Alex looks at Robin who leaps onto a tree branch. 

Batgirl too has her hands full with multiple enemies trying to surround her. Unknowingly, above them, a figure hiding in the shadows of the rafters looks down. It's hanging upside down like a bat, then suddenly drops down in a manner Batman would usually utilize. Batgirl notices the figure and rolls out of it's path. 

A metallic thud is heard as it lands on the floor, and is seen holding a knight's sword in it's clawed hands that it drove into the floor. Toomes pulls out the sword and looks at Batgirl. Barbara quickly surveys her enemy: a four-foot tall anthropomorphic vulture wielding a sword.

Robert manages to open up a view screen showing him the information he was curious about. It's Rhino and Vulture's bio pages. It tells him Vulture's real name is Adrian Toomes and Rhino's real name is Alex O'Hirn. "It’s Spiderman's Rhino and Vulture," Robert says to himself humorously.

It isn't long before Toomes starts rushing at Batgirl with the sword. She quickly kicks a hypnotized civilian in a frog suit to the side of her and takes his battle staff. Barbara uses the metal staff to block Toomes’ incoming sword swipes. She manages to knock the vulture with the blunt side of the staff. The blow only staggers Toomes back a bit before he continues his assault. 

Batgirl manages to block then swerve the sword to the side, quickly followed by a kick. Then, she attempts to swing the bladed end of the staff towards Toomes who ducks underneath it. Toomes gives Barbara a sly look before taking off to the air and going after Batman. 

"Watch out!" Batgirl calls out. 

Batman turns around and sees Toomes swooping down on him and gets his forearms up in time. Sparks fly as the sword clanks against Bruce's gauntlets. A civilian in a Cheshire Cat costume welding a large mallet comes at Bruce from the side. He manages to grab the weapon underneath his arm and punch off the Cat with his other hand, but this gives Toomes an opening who manages to get a sword slash on Bruce. Batman tries to swerve to the side, but the sword slices the side of his torso, tearing off the rubber and hitting the chest plate of his costume. 

It momentarily staggers Batman as Killer Croc rams Bruce from behind when his body is turned away from Waylon. Batman gets knocked back some distance and rolls around a bit as he hits the floor. Toomes seizes the opportunity again. Dropping the sword and picking up the mallet on the floor, the vulture comes at Bruce in a spin to wind up as it hits Batman in the chest with the mallet. The impact is powerful enough that it sends Batman through the air some more. 

"Time to join in," Mad Hatter says. He moves to the side, down a flight of stairs and to a lower ledge on the castle. He then tosses his hat up in the air and does a forward flip off the ledge. The top hat falls perfectly back on his head. Jervis then picks up a dropped musketeer sword off the floor. 

Roberts lets out a laugh at what he just saw. "Is Mad Hatter Jack Sparrow too now?"

"You could go after the other two, Vulture, Batman is mine," Jervis tells Toomes.

Not too far away, Robin descends down on a small group of knights and traditionally dressed goons. Toomes flies up in an arc in a super leap-like motion. He lands on Robin and begins delivering punches to Dick's head. One of the vulture's clawed feet sinks itself into Robin's arm through the heavy rubber and into the flesh. 

Robin lets out a cry of pain as he uses his other hand to dig into his utility belt. He pulls out a small rod which he extends out like a baton and jabs Toomes with the end of it. The baton shocks Toomes, which causes the Vulture to fall off of Robin. Robin kicks the Vulture repeatedly while it's down until one of the two riders on dirt bikes comes straight for Robin and hits him with his own metal rod before Dick is able to turn around and get out of the way. 

A small group consisting of one of the five male cheerleaders, someone in a crocodile costume, and the Queen of Hearts quickly moves at Robin. The cheerleader charges at Robin and knees him in the groin while wearing plastic knee pads. He's immediately followed by the Queen of Hearts clubbing Robin in the back with a stone on the floor and the crocodile literally coming in swinging a baseball bat to Dick's face. Before Robin can collapse on the floor, Toomes holds onto him then delivers a haymaker across his face. 

"Hey Rhino!" Toomes calls out. Rhino stops moving towards Batgirl and looks back at Toomes. "Incoming!" Toomes tells him. 

Toomes pushes Robin down and grabs him by one of his ankles while the male cheerleader grabs the other one. The two of them begin spinning as Robin is lifted off the floor in a circular motion. Once they gather enough speed, they release Robin as the Dick flies towards Alex who punches the incoming Robin in the chest, causing him to fly some more across the room until he crashes and breaks into some toadstools. Despite being hit in his bulletproof chest plate, Robin is out cold. 

Back to Batman, Bruce has his hands full as Mad Hatter is proving himself surprisingly tough for a former research scientist. Must be the Catwoman transformation. Batman is performing a combination of blocks with his protected forearms and attempting counter attacks, however Hatter is managing to swerve out of the way of the strikes. 

Batman quickly rolls to the side as more numbers for Jervis go for Bruce. He kicks away a henchman in a windbreaker and sunglasses. Immediately Jervis tries lunging for him, but Batman gets the sword underneath his arm and backfists Hatter away with his other hand, needing to be fast on his feet, however, as the rest come for him. Four are on Bruce. He blocks and counter attacks the first attacker. The Queen of Hearts with her rock still in hand rushes at Bruce, but gets taken down with a jump kick. Bruce focuses on the other two, but Killer Croc successfully breaks a wooden chair from the tea party on Batman’s back, who collapses on the floor. 

Batgirl elbows an attacker holding a baseball bat in the face. She grabs the bat and knocks down two other attackers on the other side of her. She looks at the farther end of the room and sees a group of eight or so people surrounding and kicking the injured Robin while he's down on the floor. Batgirl pulls out a special batarang with a digital screen on it. She punches in the coordinates of the attackers and tosses the batarang. The batarang flies through the air and right into the circle of enemies. Hitting one person at the end, flying off them like a ricochet, hitting the next person on the opposite end and continuing on this star-like pattern until all the enemies surrounding Robin are on the floor. 

Batgirl pulls out her grappling hook and fires at the rafters, sending her soaring through the air. She's gliding towards Robin until Toomes intercepts her, tackling her mid-air and causing her to fall back to the floor. They land near some unconscious people. Toomes gets off Barbara and picks up what looks like a metal boat paddle near one of the unconscious people. He repeatedly whacks her across the hip, ribs, shoulder, and face all in a combo-like manner. Barbara is stumbling around trying to remain conscious. Toomes presses Batgirl against his wing, then despite his size, tosses her in the air with animalistic strength. She crashes into a tree. 

Killer Croc is running with Batman over his head, then tosses Bruce across the air. Batman crashes right through a giraffe hedge, which breaks the legs off and causes the hedge sculpture to fall to the floor. Batman lands near the castle. Just as Batman begins rising on all four, one of the male cheerleaders performs a high jump off a teammate and whacks Bruce across the face with a crowbar on his way down. Batman collapses back on the floor, his face all bloodied. 

"Let's give him some high spirit guys," Johnny instructs enthusiastically. 

Three of the other male cheerleaders regroups with the one who just injured Batman. Two of them grab Bruce's ankles and pull him closer to a castle stairwell. The other two then grab Bruce's wrists and on the count of three they lift him off the floor like they're trying to sling shot him into the air. However, still holding onto Bruce, the four male cheerleaders pull him back down just as quickly and have him land back first on the stone railing of the stairwell. 

A breaking sound is noticeably heard as Batman just lies there motionless, like he's trying to gasp for air. Mad Hatter comes rushing to Batman's location. He pulls Bruce off the railing as Bruce collapses on the floor. Grabbing onto his torso, Jervis rises it up. He feels the side of Batman's costume to feel which area is armoured. 

"Your costume is not going to protect you now," Johnny tells him.

Mad Hatter then proceeds to poke the musketeer sword underneath Batman's armpits and stabs the sword through Bruce's shoulder. Bruce lets out a scream of pain. 

Johnny stands back up on his feet and kicks Batman back down to the floor. "I just like it when things go according to plan."

Robert watches, actually surprised Tim Burton just had Batman and his two sidekicks trashed by the villains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to my awesome new beta reader AussieGal20 over at ff.net for accepting the job.

The Caped Crusaders are looking to be in bad shape.

The Mad Hatter stands up and looks around the place. "Everyone! Stop what you're doing. I want a count here."

The activity begins to slow down. "We got the Bat here, in front of me. What about the two sidekicks?"

"I just took care of Batgirl," Toomes tells Jervis.

"The Bird is right in front of us," one of the people standing around Robin calls out.

"Looks like we won guys," the Mad Hatter announces. Cheering is heard around the large room. "You know, it's weird," Jervis exclaims. "Although I had this ambush planned out, I never really decided what to do with the Caped Crusaders after we defeated them. Well let’s not keep it to myself, how about some ideas on how to kill off Gotham's protectors?"

Robert now begins both laughing and shaking his head as he watches how the villains have now fallen to the trope of talking too much, and taking their eyes off the heroes, thus giving them needed time. As this is happening, Barbara slowly starts to regain consciousness. She looks around, keeping her movements subtle, for a way out.

She spots one of the two dirt bike riders moving around the area, about to approach her direction. She waits until the rider gets near, then Barbara springs back on her feet and punches the rider off his bike.

The rider lets out a grunt, which catches others' attention. "Stop her! She's supposed to die," Johnny points and call out.

Hopping quickly on the dirt bike, Batgirl begins to move just as the crowds all start moving towards her location. Riding around the large room was just as hard as riding in the middle of the forest. Fortunately for Barbara, competing in motorcycle races was something she did a lot growing up, and she was good at it. She rides in one big curve and approaches Robin's location. One of the goons is kicked away as Robin sees her coming. He extends his arm out and Batgirl grabs it.

"Keep going, don't slow down," Robin tells her, disregarding the fact he's being dragged along the floor.

Some of the goons back where the Mad Hatter is, start to open fire on the duo. Batgirl instinctively ducks her head at the sound of the gunshots.

"Watch out!" Robin tells Batgirl as he sees Rhino coming towards them on the other side.

Alex manages to grab Barbara by the back of the cape and Dick by the arm he's holding on by and tosses them both off the bike. Through a combination of using too much strength and the momentum they were picking up, the two sidekicks are launched through the air. The dirt bike skids across the floor as both Robin and Batgirl smash right through the window at the end of the room and plummet off the building.

Outside, the two of them free-fall. They attempt quickly to grab their grappling hooks. The two of them manage to grab onto one another, as Robin's the first to shoot off his grappling hook followed by Batgirl immediately after him.

Back inside the building Johnny is still gazing at the broken window. "Oh well. Guess that settles how we dispose of the sidekicks," he says casually, then turns back to focus on Bruce. "We’ve still got you. Don't see how you're going to get away from us."

He spoke too soon as a large engine sound is heard outside. Lights shine through the broken window and reflect off of Jervis. He looks outside and sees the Batwing hovering just outside. The machine guns are then fired off.

"Everyone take cover," Jervis instructs, as they all run away from the direction of the bullets.

The Batwing turns, firing at every side of the room as Wonderland starts getting blown apart. Both the hedge wall and hedge animals are shredded apart. The house of cards collapse much like a real house of cards. The trunks of the artificial trees take significant damage and fall to the floor. Bullet holes are breaking all over the artificial castle. The guns go off for a few more moments before finally coming to a stop.

In the brief silence, a balcony from the castle and the Jabberwocky come crashing down in a comedic manner. The cockpit to the Batwing opens up. Robin steps out from the back seat, climbs to the front of the aircraft and leaps back inside the building. He pulls out his grappling hook and fires it towards Bruce. It snags Batman by the cape. Robin retracts the line and pulls Batman towards him. He holds onto Bruce then the two of them leap off the building. Batgirl pulls the Batwing back.

The Mad Hatter gets out from under cover and the rest of his team soon follows. Fortunately not a single one of his teammates were killed. He sees that the Caped Crusaders are gone. "Hey get them back here. I wanted to kill at least one of them."

"Give me that," Toomes says as he grabs a bazooka from a nearby goon and slings it over his back. He grabs a Thompson machine from another ally as he rushes towards the window.

Down on the streets, Robin closes the top of the Batmobile with an unconscious Batman in the passenger seat.

Just above them, Toomes jumps out of the hideout's window. He brings the machine gun down his body and grips it with his feet, allowing his wings to move freely. He looks gazes down on the dark city with his enhanced eyes, trying to find the Caped Crusaders. The sound of roaring engines catches his attention as Toomes swoops in the other direction in search of the sound's source. He spots the Batmobile racing down the street, immediately reaches down for the machine gun and begins to open fire.

Inside the Batmobile, Robin notices the bullets ricocheting off the roof and hood. Toomes descends downwards through the air until quickly spreading his wings again, gliding right passed the Batmobile. Toomes continues to fly forward, higher and higher then he swoops around and resumes shooting at the Batmobile.

Robin turns the Batmobile into an alley, hoping to lose the Vulture. He drives forward until he reaches the end of the block then turns the Batman mobile onto a street with a freeway right above it. He wasn't sure if he lost Toomes or not, but hoping the freeway above hinders the Vulture's sight. The plan doesn't work however as more bullets soon start hitting the Batmobile.

"Does this bird never quit?" Robin urgently hits the communicators on the dashboard.

The distress reaches the Batwing. Batgirl answers it, "What's happening?"

"The Vulture is determined to shoot us down. We could really use your help right now," Robin answers from the other end.

"Where are you?"

"We're on Clarke Drive heading towards Venue Street."

"Punching in the coordinates right now. Going to get there as fast as I can." Batgirl turns the Batwing around and heads back to the city.

Over in the city, Toomes continues blasting down on the Batmobile. People on the streets scatter away as not to get hit by the bullets missing the Batmobile. Toomes’ machine gun runs dry. The Vulture flies back higher in the sky with one wing holding onto the machine gun. He swoops away from the road temporarily and slings the empty machine gun over one shoulder than pulls out the bazooka off the other shoulder. He grips the bazooka with his feet and swoops back above the road where the Batmobile is.

Inside the Batmobile, Robin is looking at a panel on the dashboard that somehow displays Toomes flying close to them. "15 feet and closing," the panel stated.

Soaring through the night sky with the city's towering buildings behind it, Toomes reaches down and grabs the bazooka from his feet. The Vulture mounts the weapon on his shoulder as he starts descending again then opens fire. Robin quickly swerves to the side as the missile comes rocketing down and crashes into the road in between to cars, letting out a boom and a large explosion that send both cars spiraling into the air.

Toomes grips the bazooka by his feet again and flies higher. He grabs the weapon in one wing and gets ready use it again until he hears a roaring engine sound get closer to him. Toomes look to the side and sees the Batwing. Barbara opens fires with the machine guns as Toomes flies to the side in a series of barrel rolls. The Vulture swoops downwards in between two buildings. Batgirl flies by the area and looks in between the two buildings Toomes headed towards, but doesn't see him. She looks around the skyline then suddenly spots Toomes on the Batwing's monitor, behind the aircraft. Toomes has his rocket launcher on his shoulder, ready to fire. Batgirl quickly swerves the Batwing to the side as Toomes fires. The missile just misses the Batwing and flies underneath the wing as Batgirl tilts the aircraft to the side. Once the Batwing flies out of sight, Toomes turns around in search for the Batmobile down below, but lost sight of it.

\---

More than 2/3 into Batman 5

Elisabeth Hoffman is in front of a crowd, ready to make an announcement about her companion.

Bruce, Dick, Barbara and Alfred all watch on the monitors of the Batcave. Bruce is healed up for the most part from the injuries he sustained in the Wonderland fight.

Using his trusty batsense and knowing when a plot point is coming up, Bruce managed to record Elisabeth on a CD that he loads up into his computer.

"My company will play a big future for the city of Gotham," Elisabeth continues on her speech until the audio recording of her plays over the speakers. "Like anyone in this city of morons will figure out what I've been up to."

The crowd gets confused and begins looking at one another. Elisabeth checks her microphone to see what that was. The audio recording continues to play, "Or that my company was what created the Vulture, Rhino and Killer Croc." The crowd begins to boo.

Bruce and company are smiling as they watch things play out. Bruce then record scratches the CD.

"Okay I'm calling you DJ Batman from now on," Robert remarks, not even commenting how they did this same scene in Batman Returns.

"Lets get out of here," Elisabeth tells her assistant Noah.

The boos from the crowd gets louder and vegetables are now being thrown. Noah opens fire in the air with a handgun and the crowd takes to the ground in response. Elisabeth and her people get off the stage. Some of the people in the crowd slowly begin to rise up, until Noah fires off some more shots into the air and they duck back down again onto the concrete.

Elisabeth and her people rush into their car. "Drive," she orders the driver.

The black car exits the place amongst the crowd. Police arrives at the scene, and begins opening fire just as the car streaks off.

\---

Batman 5 is near its climax as Robert watches curiously how this movie ends.

The Caped Crusaders are approaching Hoffman's special island. Robin and Batgirl are traveling on the bridge connecting the island to the mainland. Robin is using the batmobile while Batgirl is on the batcycle. Down below the bridge, Batman approaches the island on boat.

A spotlight is centered on the bridge where the batmobile and batcycle are. It's coming from a helicopter the Mad Hatter is riding, shaped like a teacup.

"Oh Tim Burton," Robert sighs at the ridiculousness of the vehicle.

The Mad Hatter takes the helicopter's transmitter and talks into the speakers. "Nice of you to join the party, Caped Crusaders. We'll have people to greet you when you get close to the gates of the island. Though for the boat down in the water, we got an early welcoming committee for it."

Below the surface of the water are multiple sea mines chained down. They begin to detonate. An explosion goes off near the batboat and as a large area of water gushes into the air, Batman looks to the side and keeps driving towards the island.

On land, Jervis and Hoffman's goons are entering a number of vehicles. They open the gates to the island and let out hollers as they drive out onto the bridge.

Robin and Batgirl can see them coming. Both of them punch in buttons to open up compartments on the side of their vehicles. As the enemy cars and motorbikes approach, the machine guns to the Batmobile open up and starts blasting at the enemy vehicles. The enemy cars lose control and begin swerving, then crash into the bridge barricades on the side. Robin sees the bikers and metal balls are launched out of the open compartments of the Batmobile and slammed into the chest of the riders, knocking them off their bikes.

Meanwhile handfuls of devices that looks like miniature sea mines drop out of the open compartments of the batcycle, as the other enemy cars not going for Robin approach her. The villains continue to laugh and holler as the get near. Barbara rides the batcycle up the hood of a crashed car and jumps completely over them. The villains look up then behind them as Batgirl completely passes by, looking dumbfounded as their cars continue on. Their cars run over the miniature sea mine looking devices the batcycle dropped, then explosions emit from them, causing the enemy vehicles to flip through the air, coming down with a rough landing.

Down in the water, sea mines continue to explode near the batboat. Batman looks ahead, and sees a drainage system he can enter the island through. He urgently initiates for the cockpit of the batboat to break off its side. One of the mines detonate right beneath the batboat remains and a big fiery explosions goes off behind Bruce. Skis emerge from underneath the cockpit of the batboat. The batboat, now a skiboat, races into the drainage system of the island as a jet of water fires up into the air behind it as it enters.

The guards at the front gate scatter, as the front gates to the island break open as Robin plows the batmobile through it with Batgirl following close behind.

Both vehicles stop in a courtyard. The top of the batmobile slides open. "Well that was easy," Batgirl comments.

Suddenly an explosion goes off beside them and makes things hectic again. They quickly look around the place, and spot, standing on top of a two story section of one of the surrounding building, is Toomes, with a tactical harness on, holding various weapons.

"I need more practice with my throwing arm," the Vulture comments. "Oh well, I could do that later." Toomes then whips out a shotgun from behind his back and immediately starts firing rapidly in an almost comedic fashion.

Robin and Batgirl are already hightailing it before Toomes even started to open fire. The garage shutters to a nearby building opens up and stepping out of it is the 9 foot anthropomorphic rhino Alex. The two sidekicks already turn their vehicles and drive further down the courtyard. Toomes and Alex take chase. Robin and Batgirl see another garage shutter in a building ahead of them. The batmobile machine guns open up again and blast holes across the metal shutters, creating a line of bullet holes. The batmobile knocks down the piece of metal at the bottom of the bullet hole line with Batgirl closely behind. Shortly after a large hole breaks open as Alex rushes through the shutter doors while Toomes swoops underneath it. The Vulture comes down side first then quickly uses the momentum to turn back forward and start flying again. Robin and Batgirl move deeper into the building to make sure the two animals are a good distance away from the doorways.

Robin hits the brakes and turns around the Batmobile until it's facing the entrance way, where Toomes and Alex are coming from. Batgirl does the same on her batcycle. Batgirl pulls out a remote and closes the garage shutters behind the two animals.

"Locking yourselves in with us? I'm more than fine with that," Alex says happily.

Robin punches in buttons on the Batmobile's dash board as the two animals move closer to them. Two canisters fire out from the bottom compartments where the grappling hooks would be. The metal canisters lands near where Toomes and Alex are. Blue coloured gas ejects from the canisters and surround the two anthropomorphic animals. They breathe it in. The dues ex machina gas begins to work its way into their systems. Alex and Toomes start groaning and their bodies begin twitching as they begin to feel the effects.

"It looks to be working," Robin tells Batgirl over the vehicle communicators.

In a state of desperation, Rhino and Vulture start rushing towards Robin and Batgirl.

"Not working fast enough it seems," Batgirl replies back.

Robin attempts to drive past Rhino, but Alex manages to grab the side of the vehicle and tosses it upside down right as it was about to drive by him. Alex rushes over to the turned over Batmobile and starts driving his fists into the bottom (or is it top?) of the vehicle, destroying the engine.

Meanwhile Toomes swoops towards and knocks Batgirl off her Batcycle. He whips out an extendable baton from his weapons harness and attempts to smash the butt into Barbara's head. She manages to move her head in time for her bike helmet to take the force of the blow. A noticeable dent is leftover on the helmet. Batgirl quickly pulls out a taser and shocks Toomes then kicks him off of her.

A huge dent breaks on the side of the Batmobile's top as Alex's foot kicks it. One of the windshields goes out next as the whole thing cracks up and gets knocked out of place, landing inside next to Robin. He kicks it again and again. A large hole breaks into the top where the dent is, and then becomes an even larger hole. He starts punching the bottom of the vehicle again, this time where the driver seat is. His fist goes through and he starts tearing open the bottom.

Robin hits the same buttons again and another canister is launched out and hits Alex. More gas covers Alex as he instinctively panics and steps back from the Batmobile to give himself a breather. Robin has the top slide open and gets out from the other side of the vehicle as quickly as possible. He looks back at Alex's direction and sees past the gas. The Rhino is rushing back at the Batmobile and kicks it. Robin manages to leap out of the way in time just as the Batmobile slides across the floor and slams into the wall.

Batgirl is on the defensive doing everything she can, not to get killed by Toomes. She zaps the Vulture again with her taser as he closes the gap, but he just ignores it and smashes his arm into her face. He grabs the back of Barbara's head and yanks out the taser out of her grasp with his other hand. Toomes tasers her back in the arm, tosses the weapon away and quickly pulls back out his the baton again. The Vulture yanks Batgirl's helmet off her and swings for her unprotected head. She manages to get her forearms up in time to shield her face, but she still felt that impact in her arms. Failing that, Toomes immediately goes for a body shot. Barbara doesn't block it in time and the blow sends her flying back until she hits against one of the garage pillars. She still manages to maintain consciousness, enough to see Toomes not stopping his assault. She quickly pulls out some capsules and throws them at the Vulture. They break upon impact and more of the blue gas blankets Toomes.

Robin tosses the fourth electric batarang at Alex. Much like Toomes, he doesn't slow down. The Rhino goes for a left hook, Robin barely jumps out of the way, but then Alex then turns the punch into a backhand and knocks Robin into a nearby parked car. Robin quickly ducks as Alex comes in with a right punch and shatters one of the front windows. Robin attempts to get out of there, but Alex manages to grab him with his other hand and slams him down on the car roof, caving in the side Robin hit and causing the other car window in front of them to shatter. Before Alex can deliver any more punishment however, he lets out a groan and holds onto his body as he feels the gas mutating his body more.

Toomes grabs Batgirl with one of his wings then tosses her back into the pillar. He goes for a swing, but Batgirl ducks underneath the shot as the baton breaks a piece of concrete off the pillar. Toomes lets out a groan as he reacts to the side of his body mutating. Barbara capitalizes on the opening and delivers several punches to Toomes's face. He ignores the hits and kicks Barbara back, followed by a swing at the legs that knocks Batgirl's legs off the ground and she falls on her side. A grappling hook suddenly wraps itself around Toomes' wing with the baton before he can do anything else.

It's Robin, a distance away from them. He yanks on the wire and budges Toomes away from Barbara. The Vulture turns around to face Robin but before he can fly off, Batgirl fires off her own grappling hook and wraps it around one of Toomes' feet and trips him with a yank. Toomes tries to get back up, but gas is putting his body through too much agony for him to recover back.

Robin quickly turns his head around and sees Alex stumbling towards him. Robin jumps back as Alex attempts to pound his fists down on Robin, but instead cracks the concrete underneath him. He attempts to chase Robin, but is stumbling too much.

Batgirl takes out two of her own electric batarangs. She hurls them at the Rhino, both hitting him in the face. They affect Alex enough that he is, for the most part, just standing there. Robin then tosses one of the gas canisters at Alex and he then collapses on the floor. Robin and Batgirl stagger towards one another and regroups. They watch as the gas clears and both Alex and Toomes are lying on the ground, unconscious and in their original animal forms.

"Hmm? They didn't kill Rhino and Vulture... Tim Burton's Batman would usually kill off the villains," Robert comments on the scene.

\---

The batskiboat drives through the watery passageways and comes to a halt in an area that has a nearby platform with a ladder and hatch. The top opens and Bruce steps out. He quickly looks around, believing he heard something. Only rushing water in sight. A loud roar emerges as Killer Croc suddenly burst out of the water and leaps onto the platform with the ladder.

"If you're thinking of reaching the surface, you're going to have to get through me first," Waylon tells Bruce.

Batman simply smirks back. Waylon pounces towards Batman. Bruce counters by tossing a stun batarang at Waylon. The shock slows down Waylon and causes him to fall to his knees. However it doesn't do more than that and he's right back up on his feet going after Batman again. Batman hits him with another stun batarang then immediately gives him a side kick to the face. He goes for a series of body shots, which seem to be having some effect. It doesn't last for long however, as Waylon starts throwing punches of his own. These blows have more of an effect on Batman and as he staggers tremendously from them, an incoming blow to the face causes Bruce to fall over. Batman collapses to the ground, blood pouring from his nose from that last punch.

Batman quickly pulls out his grappling hook and fires it at Killer Croc. Waylon turns his head to the side as the hook misses Waylon's face by a few inches and hits a concrete pillar behind him. Waylon ignores it and look back at Batman who then proceeds to give the wire a quick yank. The yank breaks off a piece of the concrete and slams into the back of Waylon's head.

The human crocodile falls forward with a grunt. Batman fires the wire over a pipe. He quickly wedges the handle end against some pipes, and then rushes back to the hook end of the wire and wraps it around Waylon's neck. Bruce moves back to the pipes with the handle end and hits the button. The wire starts to retract, slowly lifting Waylon off the ground.

Robert looks on with a hysterical smile on his face like he's containing both disbelief and laughter. "Strangling an enemy, I think that's a first for DJ Batman. Oh wait, did he do that to one of Joker's people in the chemical plant before Jack Nicholson fell into the chemicals?" he asks himself.

Waylon's arms and legs flail around as he gasps for air. The wire pulls him upright enough that Waylon manages to stand on his feet again. Waylon disconnects the noose around his neck and lets out a roar at Bruce as he frees himself. He runs at Batman who attempts to leap out of the way, but Waylon manages to grab onto his ankle. He swings Batman off the ground and slams him into a concrete pillar. He picks him off the ground again by the leg and swings him towards another concrete pillar.

Down, but not out, Bruce manages to reach into his utility and pull out a circular device once he fell to the ground after hitting another pillar. He tosses it at Killer Croc once Waylon swings his body off the ground again. Waylon quickly lets go of Batman when he saw the device attach to his body, meanwhile Batman himself flies across the air and hits the concrete ground. The devices is beeping. Not wanting to take any chances, Waylon pulls it off him and tosses it into the water. An explosion goes off from the device and water gushes out from the drainage canals.

Batman moves quickly back towards the batskiboat while Killer Croc is distracted. He's already at the skiboat when Waylon turns around to look back at him. Waylon lets out another roar and leaps towards Batman, but he already got his body inside the vehicle. The top closes down as Killer Croc jumps onto the hood. Batman hits the thrusters and the batskiboat jets away.

The vehicle rushes through the dark passage-ways. Despite the speed, Killer Croc holds on then starts pounding on the windshield. Batman sees the passage dividing into two ahead. He looks at the radar on the dashboard and sees the right turn is sealed off and leads to the surface. Batman aims for the right turn once the passage begins to get wider. The batskiboat hops onto the right passageway.

The passageway slopes upwards towards the surface. Killer Croc looks behind him and his eyes widen when he sees there's a wooden barricade sealing off this passageway. Batman doesn't slow down the vehicle. The batskiboat breaks through the barricade and soars through the air. Killer Croc lets out a yell when he sees they're about to crash into the side of a building. Bricks crash down as they break through the side of the building. The batskiboat comes to a halt shortly after it collides into a large metallic machine connected to the bottom of the ventilation system.

The top to the batskiboat opens up and Batman climbs out. Just as he's about to stroll away in his typical bat manner, a sound startles him and he turns around. Movement in the front of the batskiboat, Waylon isn't quite dead yet. His green arm is then seen emerging from being wedged in between the vehicle and machinery. However shortly after the arm slumps down dead. Bruce turns back around and proceeds forward.

"Now that's more like the Tim Burton Batman I know," Robert says with a more confident tone.

\---

The climax is almost over in the way we would expect it to end, with the enemy base sparking and destruction going off around the place.

The Mad Hatter is injured on the ground, while the catwalk Miss Hoffman's on collapses. One of the pieces of metal on the catwalk impales the Mad Hatter through the stomach as Hoffman falls off and hits the metal ground. The fall injures her, and she's unable to get back up. She's still conscious enough however to see the Mad Hatter is breathing his last moments of life.

Outside the base the caped crusaders are getting inside their vehicles, ready to evacuate.

Hoffman manages to rise herself up on her knees. The large containers behind her start exploding like everything else around her. The explosion spreads out and immerses over Hoffman and Jervis's body.

The Caped Crusaders are driving away while the whole island base goes off in a huge explosion.

\---

The film comes to an end with the camera shot going up higher on one of Gotham's high buildings as Danny Elfman's infamous closing Batman theme plays in the background. The bat symbol is up in the sky as Batman, Robin and Batgirl all watch it, standing on one of the buildings the camera panned up to. The events of Batman 5 have come to a close.

"That was... kind of what I expected actually," Robert says to himself after trying to think of what his feelings are after seeing Batman 5 play out. "Well fortunately for the villains, they'll all get a second chance at life."

Robert has the view screens in front of him pause on the final image of the caped crusaders watching the bat signal. Concentrating more of his powers, he makes the three of them disappear in a bright flash. He has the other view screens pause on images of the villain characters too. The Mad Hatter, Killer Croc, Rhino, Vulture, even Elisabeth Hoffman and all their many variations of goons are on screen before they all disappear in a bright flash too.

"Time to carry on," Robert says to himself. The view screens disappear then he concentrates until a portal similar to the one he came in through begins to materialize then opens up. Robert flies through it. He disappears through it, leaving the old Batman movie universe of the 90s behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The portal opens and Robert (also known as Incendiary) enters another world. He looks around and sees he's in New York City. He uses his powers to get the information about this world and sees the show's title with a solar eclipse making the 'O' in the title.

"Oh man, this crummy show," Robert says to himself in disappointment.

Across Robert's various view screens the title reads "HEROES". It then cuts to the numerous cast.

Robert's about to leave the the world of ‘Heroes’, when an idea pops into his head. 'Actually... I'm going to need some canon fodders for the enemies. And these guys will do just fine.'

Robert then opens up more view screens. Each view screen following one of the show's mutant cast. Some of them are by themselves, others in groups or pairings.

“Lets get even the dead characters here too.” Just then more view screens pop up some more with the deceased characters on them.

"Now come to me," Robert says as the characters showing in the view screens pop out of them, as if someone tossed them through a window.

Although they're in the sky, the characters land down on Robert's level with a thud as if there is an invisible floor in the sky, right underneath them. The number of characters rapidly begins to pile up in front of him; Sylar, Peter Petrelli, Nathan, Angela, Noah Bennett, the Haitian, Matt Parkman, Hiro, Ando, Kaito, Tracy, Mohinder, Claire, Simone, Micah, Molly, Samuel Sullivan, Ted Sprague, D.L. Hawkins, Maya, Alejandro, Isaac, Eden McCain, Candice, Edgar, Meredith Gordon, Emma Coolidge, Elle Bishop, Bob Bishop, Daphne, Eric Doyle, Eli, Monica Dawson, Micah, Molly, Luke, Danko, Rachel Mills, Flint Gordon, Knox, The German, Maury Parkman, Adam Monroe, Linderman, James Martin, Jesse Murphy, Samson Gray, Daniel Pine, Baron Samedi, Usutu, Eric Thompson, Becky, Lydia, Arnold, Alex, Alice Shaw, Audrey Hanson, Claude Rains and Arthur Petrelli.

Some of them didn't realize at first, but when they look down, they can see the city below them and begin to freak out. "It's okay people. You can't fall down unless I feel like it," Robert tells them.

Some of them turn to look at the man in front of them. Sylar in particular looks at him curiously. "What sort of powers do you have?"

"Shut up Sylar, or I'll use your brain for a soccer ball," Robert replies as Sylar suddenly does as he's told.

"So here's what's going on. I'm going to take all you guys and force you to fight characters of my choosing, and you guys are going to take it and like it," Robert informs.

The crowd goes quiet. Not because they’re shocked by the news, which they would be, but because Robert placed them all under his control.

"Now everyone stand up, I want to do a count," Robert tells them.

They do as they're told. Robert then walks around the group, checking all their faces. He comes up to the Elle, Edgar, Samuel and Meredith then lets out a long sigh. "I like you guys, but it's you guys' fault for being here."

He continues on then sees the Haitian and the German. Roberts lets out a sigh, it looks like he’s about to say something, but just slumps his head in defeat. Robert uses his powers to display any info about the two of them that would indicate they have a name, there is none. He gives himself a face-palm. “Okay what’s the name of the actors who play these two?”

The displays show that the Haitian is portrayed by Jimmy Jean-Louis and the German is portrayed by Ken Lally. “Okay your name is now Jimmy and your name is now Ken,” Robert points to each of them as he assigns them their names. “There, I have more creativity than the creators of ‘Heroes’.”

Robert continues to look around, and spots Micah, Molly and Emma. "Okay the two kids and the deaf lady can go back home. You're not going to be much use for me anyways." Robert then teleports the three of them back.

He sees Malcolm McDowell’s Linderman and George Takei’s Kaito. “Sulu and Malcolm McDowell? Say what, both of you guys are solely business folks who never fought and only one of you guys even has a power, which is to heal others. I’ll be nice and spare you guys. You already died and I also kind of like you.”

“Thank you master,” both Linderman and Kaito say simultaneously before being teleported away.

“May I join them?” Angela Petrelli asks.

“No you stay,” Robert replies back. “It’s only right you get to be with your family.”

He continues on and sees Tracy. "Which Ali Larter character is this?" The name 'Tracy Strauss' displays in front of her. "The water sister... you're going to be Jessica now. The only character you played on this show that wasn't an emotional wreck."

Robert then moves his finger across the name like he was pushing it out and the name 'Jessica Sanders' now displays in front of Ali Larter's character. After a brief moment, Robert gets second thoughts, “Actually you and your sisters have completely different powers, I’ll put you both in here.”

Another person steps out from Jessica like she’s a drop of water that got divided into two equal sizes. The other person quickly forms into Tracy.

“I’ll leave out your other twin sister Niki because she doesn’t really have a power,” Robert explains. “And wasn’t there a fourth twin sister where Niki became a stripper after the Jessica personality disappeared from her? How many twin sisters do you have?”

“Even we don’t know,” Jessica answers.

“Now that I think about it, Peter should have his future counterpart since their powers are different too,” Robert says. “Hey Peter! Do you have your original sponge powers or can you only copy one power from at a time from a touch?”

“One power at a time,” Peter answers from the distance. Suddenly Peter begins to split similar to Jessica until moody, scarface Peter is formed out of him.

He comes upon Alex Woolsley, Simone Deveaux and Lydia. “I remember you, you’re the tattoo lady from the carnival, you’re not much use. You’re Peter and Isaac’s girlfriend who got shot by them, you’re more useless. And who are you again?”

“My name is Alex, I work at a comic book store and breathe under water,” he explains.

“Oh yeah… stupid, the company put in so much effort chasing after someone with such a lame power,” he says to himself. “Alright, you three are free.” The three of them are teleported away.

He spots Eric Thompson, Aubrey Hanson, Rachel Mills and Usutu. He lets out an amused laugh. “Eric Roberts I don’t care who you are, you’re staying. Though lets see who are you.” The display under in front of him reads ‘Eric Thompson’ and states that he was a partner of Noah. “Okay I’ll just call you Eric Roberts then.”

Robert points to Aubrey Hanson. “I almost forgot you were on this show Clea Duvall.” Then he looks at Rachel Mills, "Who are you?"

"Name's Rachel Mills, I work for Nathan Petrelli in apprehending people with abilities," she answers.

"I still don't know who you are," Robert replies back. He uses his powers to display more information about Rachel. "It says you were first introduced in the webseries. So that means that you're one of those minor characters. Hmm, also says you can teleport and you were last seen being taken down by Eric Doyle and didn't use your powers to try and get away when he was controlling you." Robert gives her a disappointed look. "Figures. Well you're an agent and have a gun, so you can stay."

Robert then turns his head to Usutu, “Oh Rafiki, I’ll let you live.”

“The name is Usutu,” he responds.

“It’s Rafiki now, now go on before I change my mind,” Rafiki is next to get teleported away.

He later looks at Daniel Pine, Samson Gray, Arnold and Alice Shaw. "And who are you guys again?"

"I can turn my hands into metal objects," Daniel answers.

"I'm Sylar's dad," Samson answers right after.

"I'm Angela's sister, I control the weather," Alice answers next.

"I'm Arnold, I'm from the circus and can teleport and manipulate time," Arnold finishes.

"I remember you metal hands, you were taken down by Meredith," Robert states then looks at the other three. "I vaguely remember you three. Though you guys don't look too good." Commenting on both Samson and Arnold having oxygen tubes around their noses and Alice looking like a wreck.

Robert has the displays show him more info about Sampson, Alice and Arnold. "So you're dying of cancer," he says to Samson, "And you died from too much strain of using your powers," he says to Arnold, "And you're Angela's sister. Apparently you're life has been pretty miserable ever since being separated from your sister back when you were little. You two aren't going to last long where we're going, so you guys can stay." Robert teleports to two elderly men away. He then looks at Alice, "I'm also not beyond sympathy either." Alice gets teleported away next.

"Alright I think that's everyone," Robert comments.

"You forgot West," Claire tells him.

Robert pauses for a moment trying to remember West. "Oh right, fly boy," he says in disappointment. "I was trying to forget all about West."

Robert opens one more view screen to his side showing West. West then pops out of the view screen and rolls against the hard invisible surface in the sky. Robert runs up to West and kicks him in the face before he could get back on his feet, knocking West out cold.

"Okay now that's everyone," Robert says satisfied, as an unconscious West on his back with his arms open apart lies near Robert. "Just for that Claire, I'm going to have you be on a different side. Don't know if that increases or decreases your chances, but it's different."

Robert looks at the group a little more. "Meredith," Robert points out, "You're her birth mother, why don't you join her?"

"Do I get either Nathan or my dad by my side too?" Claire adds.

Robert puts his finger to his chin and thinks about it. "Hmm, no. She'll be you're only ally from this world, but I'll let your dad give you some last words before we begin."

Noah turns to face Claire. "I know you're a survivor Claire. Best of luck and hope I don't have to kill you."

"You too dad," Claire replies back. Noah bends down to hug his adoptive daughter.

Robert then opens up a portal beside them and they all disappear in a flash of light.

\---

The next stop Robert finds himself in is what appears to be a planet where, as far as he can see, the city was endless. This definitely isn't Earth.

This peaked his curiosity and he then opens up the view screens to see the main characters. He then sees a temple. It was massive and the largest structure in the area with only the buildings in the background sticking out amongst the rest of the city.

"Oh please don't let this be the prequels," Robert says as he recognizes the building as the Jedi temple.

He hesitantly switches on the title of this world and the title reads Star Wars: The Old Republic."Oh good. The video games," Robert says with a sigh of relief.

Robert teleports himself just above the Jedi temple. He spots a female twi'lek escorting a figure in a dark cloak towards the front entrance. Clearly that's a dead giveaway the figure is a Sith lord. About half a dozen human troops surround the two them. The cloaked figure quickly whips a out a red light-saber and easily slays the troops.

He didn't notice at first, but the Sith lord looks up to signal someone up above. It was a red haired woman in battle armour, crouched and watching on a ledge above the main entrance. She nods her head to the cloaked figure and slips on a helmet. Rockets on her jetpack fires off and takes her up several levels as she sneaks inside.

It wasn't part of Robert's original intent to bring in a Star Wars character for this, but he might make an exception for one from the video games. He continues watching to see how this scene unfolds.

\---

In a simple area of another world there is a community college filled with quirky antics named Greendale.

Abed and Troy rush into the study room where the rest of the group are. "Guys there's something you really have to see," Troy tells them.

"What is it now?" Jeff asks.

"I believe my viewership in Inspector Spacetime has finally paid off, for we have found an inter-dimensional portal," Abed says in a manner that's suppose to come off as shocking.

"What? I want to see this," Pierce demands.

\---

Elsewhere in the area, Robert is smiling at the fact that he accidentally wounded up in the world of one of his favourite shows: Community.

He opens up many view screens displaying many of the guest stars that appeared on the series throughout the years. "So many people to choose from."

He then notices the main cast in one of the view screens driving away from the college. 'What are they up to?' he thinks to himself.

A few miles away from the campus the group reach their destination. They get out of their cars and look at an area surrounded by a large wooden fence with an even larger hedge.

Abed opens up the gate and looks back at everyone. "Right this way."

"Supposedly something as groundbreaking as a portal is hidden within a closed area," Britta remarks.

The group makes their way through the garden until they see the portal... and Dean Pelton standing in front of it. "Why are you here?" Jeff asks.

Pelton turns around and responds back, "Jeffrey! You guys finally made it."

"The Dean was actually the one who told Troy and I about this," Abed answers.

Pierce stares at the bright portal. "So it's real."

"I wonder where it leads into?" Britta questions.

Abed and Troy stare back at one another. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Troy asks first.

"We go through the portal?" Abed replies back.

"You read my mind," Troy says with a smile, followed by the two of them doing their special handshake.

"Guys lets not be silly," Jeff tells them. "We should call someone to inspect it first and–" Troy and Abed just jumps right in. "And there they go."

"Someone should go in after them," Shirley says concerned.

"Ladies first," Peirce adds. The rest of the group seems hesistant.

"Here I'll do it," Annie says as she walks towards it. She first bends down to pick a long stick she sees on the ground. She pokes the stick through the portal then pulls it out after a short while to look at the condition of the stick. She then tosses it into the portal.

Annie looks back at the rest of them. "Well want to be certain it's safe first before jumping in."

\---

On the other side of the portal, Troy and Abed cross through and fall on grass.

Troy looks at Abed and notices the colours on him. "Hey look, you're animated."

"So are you," Troy says back.

The two of them get back on their feet and look at the world around them. "I wonder what world is this?" Troy questions.

Abed looks to his left and right then looks up to the sky and his eyes widen. "Probably Marvel."

"Why do you say th-" Troy looks up too and lets out a gasps at the sight of something he doesn't see everyday.

It was a wall. The transparent edges made it look like it was from space, but it appeared closer than it should, making the content on the wall even visible. A seemingly endless amount of characters, primarily their heads, were all lined up alongside one another on pikes. Most everyday people wouldn't have recognized them, but Troy and Abed did. Among the heads included the blue and black face of the Marvel entity known as Eternity. Not just one, but many Eternities from various universes. Their trademark cloak was attached to the pikes. The planets and stars present within their cloak were gone. Others included his sister Infinity, Galactus, many Mistress Deaths from various universes was visible. The Phoenix Force was placed inside some sort of large plastic card holder. It was the colour of ash and looked as dead all the rest of the cosmic entities. Even the judge of the Marvel universe, the Living Tribunal, can be seen on the wall. The towel on his head gone, exposing all three of his dead looking faces and his golden colour reduced to an ash looking colour.

Troy looks back down and notices Abed isn't there. "Abed?" He looks a bit before spotting Abed walking into a large cemetery.

Troy follows Abed. He looks at the sign of the cemetery before heading in. It read "MEMORIAL FOR OUR HEROES: YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED".

Troy catches up to Abed. "What is all this?" Abed asks as he sees all the names on the tombstones. It wasn't just Marvel, but characters from DC and possibly other worlds and franchises too. Names ranging anywhere from Charles Xavier to Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic).

They eventually reached a large memorial wall with row after row of flowers. Large thick books on stands are in front of the wall. Each one starting and ending with a letter of the alphabet like encyclopedias. They open the books and see names like Clark Kent with bios and photos of him and his official burial site with a monument in front of his grave. It was the same thing for others likes Diana Prince.

As Troy heads towards another one of the books to check out a name, Abed then quickly runs over to the book with the letter 'W' in it. He quickly flips over the pages hoping not to find a certain name in it, but to his dismay, the name is there: Bruce Wayne (Batman).

Abed lets out a gasp as he looks at the pictures from Bruce's tombstone set up right next to his parents to the statue the city placed up in his memories.

Troy runs up to Abed with another one of the books in his hand. "Take a look at this Abed." Troy shows him the pages. "Not only is 616 Spider-man dead, but Ultimate Spider-man is dead too?"

Back at the portal Annie lands in this animated world.

\---

Robert watches all of this through his view screens. He gets the idea to bring the main cast of Community along with him. "If you guys wanted join the fun, all you had to do is asks," he says aloud before Jeff, Britta, Pierce, Shirley, and Dean Pelton disappear in a bright flash.

Inside the animated universe, Annie, Troy and Abed soon follow and disappear in bright flashes too.

The cast for his movie is almost complete, he only needs a few more people before he can get started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Hana.Scarlett over at ff.net for being my new beta reader.
> 
> Notes 2: Here it is, finally the story's in Megacity One where the action and killing is going to take place.

**MegaCity-One**

A bright flash occurs and Britta, Pierce and Annie find themselves on the sidewalk. They start to get up like they just woke up and look around and are surprised to see what they see.

"Where are we?" Pierce asks as he looks around. They're on the large front sidewalk of some shopping mall.

"Judging by the warm temperature, the basic dry look of the structures and how bright it is, I'm guessing somewhere in the southern hemisphere," Annie answers.

"How did we get here though?" Britta asks, "I didn't step through that portal."

"Me neither," says Pierce.

"I did, but I could've sworn I ended up in some world where I was animated like a cartoon," Annie adds. "Then I just ended up here."

"Wait, where are the others?"

It was a city bigger than what they're use to, and neither can figure out which city they're in. The three of them heads into the mall and Annie asks one of the workers, "What city are we in?"

"Megacity One," the worker answers. "There aren’t much cities we can be at in this world."

The name isn't any city Annie knows of and she's confused by that last comment. "What year is this?" she adds.

"It's 2107. Did you guys just woke up from a coma or something?"

"You could sort of say that," Annie answers. She moves away and talks privately with Britta and Pierce. "Okay guys this is weird. Apparently we're in the future."

"Do you think there are robots? I always wanted to see one," Pierce states a bit excited. “Then maybe I can have my own killer robot guard to shoot people I don’t like.”

"Maybe..." Annie replies back with a uncertain look on her face, "however there's more important things to worry about first. We're somehow in the future and need some way to get back."

"We could always talk to the authorities and if we're lucky, they might have a time machine," Britta suggests.

"Sure, it's worth a try," Annie agrees in a calm tone.

The three of them break their huddle and Annie approaches the mall worker again. "May I ask where is the police station around here?"

"That would be the Hall of Justice," the worker responds back. "Here I'll show you guys how to get there."

\---

Elsewhere in the city, Troy, Abed and Shirley fall into a pile of trash bags in an alley. Troy shakes his head and looks around him. He sees Abed and Shirley next to him. Abed pulls his head out as the landing planted his head into the pile of bags. Troy looks around and sees Abed beside him. "Hey you're no longer animated anymore dude."

"Neither are you," Abed responds back. “Fortunately this pile of trash bags broke our fall just like in the movies.”

Shirley climbs off the trash bag pile and gets back on her feet. She has a concerned look on her face. "Uh oh, this doesn't look like Greendale. Looks like that portal worked."

"Did you step through it though?" Abed asks as he gets off the trash pile and gets back on his feet with Troy.

"Don't think so. Only recall looking at it before winding up here," Shirley answers. "Though I must've been close enough to get transported since I'm here."

Abed puts his finger to his chin and begins analyzing the circumstances on them getting here. "That's strange, because both Troy and I have stepped through the portal and it lead us to an animated universe that contained a memorial site for many comic book characters. Then shortly after we too ended up here. Furthermore where's the rest of the group? If they got transported too, we should've all ended up at the same location."

"Well we've never experience a portal before. Maybe the movies got it all wrong and it works a lot differently than they thought," Troy suggests.

Shirley looks at the massive city in front of her outside the walls of the two buildings she's between. "One thing is for certain, we're not going to get answers staying in this dirty alley."

She steps forward towards the outside of the alley with Abed and Troy following behind.

\---

Britta, Annie and Pierce stand outside, gazing at the Hall of Justice. "I think this is the biggest police station I've ever seen," Pierce remarks. Just the front stairwell into the building itself was so massive that you can probably fit a parking garage on top of it.

Inside the building the three of them search for anything resembling a receptionist. The front foyer of the building was mainly concrete with a high ceiling. Annie looks curiously at the police officers around the place, particularly the ones with the helmets. "These guys look pretty familiar, but I can't pinpoint where I've seen them from," Annie comments.

Pierce approaches a security guard with a rifle. "Excuse me, me and my two friends over here need a little assistance," he points to Annie and Britta behind him with his thumb.

"What's the problem citizen?" the security guard responds.

"Well we don't quite belong here. Do you guys have time machines in this future?" Pierce adds.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the security guard asks.

"What my friend meant to asks is if there's someone we can talk to to help us find out where we are and how to find our way back," Annie inserts.

"Come with me," the security guard begins leading them.

"And that's how you get things done Pierce," Annie tells him.

\---

Abed, Troy and Shirley are strolling the sidewalks of the city.

"Okay we just found ourselves in a mysterious city we know nothing about nor know anyone or where we even are, what would be the first step in getting back home?" Abed asks the others.

"Call home?" Troy suggests.

"Worth a try," Shirley agrees. They see a large group of people ahead of them. "Maybe one of those people there won't mind lending us their cell phone."

Shirley moves closer to the group until they see some of the people in the group start pulling out weapons from their pockets and shirts. "Or maybe not."

The three of them begin to hightail it and quickly run into the nearest building they see. They head into a storefront where they can see everything happening in the street through the front store window. They step away from the door as they see people coming out one after another from the direction they were walking from, armed with weapons of their own.

\---

The security guard takes Annie, Britta and Pierce to a worker in front of a counter. "Here, make your statement to him and he'll do the best to help you guys," the guards tells them.

"Thank you," Annie tells the guard. She then approaches the man behind the counter with a smile, "Hi there."

As Annie talks Britta looks around the area. Many officers attending to civilians and some restrained suspects. She stops when she catches the sight of a familiar face with one of those geared up officers talking to an officer in regular outfit. "Daniel Craig?" Britta says out loud.

The other two stares back in the direction Britta is looking. "That does look like Daniel Craig," Pierce agrees. "But what would Daniel Craig be doing here?"

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm going to find out," Britta says eagerly.

She approaches Daniel Craig. "Hi, excuse me," Britta greets. The man she suspects to be Daniel Craig looks back at her. "Oh it is you, I'm such a big fan of yours," Britta says excitedly.

"That's a bad thing if you know who I am," Daniel replies back.

"Oh come on now, don't be afraid of your fans," Britta adds. Pierce comes moving up behind Britta.  
Pierce has a smile on his face. "I'll be damned, it is Daniel Craig."

"Okay I think you got me mixed up with someone else. I'm not this Daniel Craig fellow you speak off," the Daniel doppelganger tells them.

"How much people out there has an uncanny resemblance to you and wear fancy suits like that?" Pierce responds.

"Does this Daniel Craig person usually carry a handgun and goes around beating people up?" the officer in the helmet asks.

"I've already told you, I have a license for that weapon and I was just defending myself," the Danielganger explains.

"Well around here, if people see you walking around in a fancy suit like that, they're going to get the wrong impression. Plus you've certainly did a number on them," the other officer not wearing the gear remarks.

We see five restraint men sitting on a bench beside them, all with injuries on their faces.

Just then Annie rushes over to them. "You guys I've finally figure out why everything seems so familiar." Annie then looks over to the Danielganger. "Oh, it is Daniel Craig?"

"No I'm not," the Danielganger answers.

"Okay then who are you?" Pierce asks.

"Bond, James Bond," the Danielganger responds.

There's a pause from all three of them. "Nnooooooo," Britta says in a delayed reaction.

\---

Back in another part of the city, Shirley, Troy and Abed are watching chaos out in the streets from within a store. "You usually have to be careful whenever they come out to fight one another," the store owner tells them. "Just stay inside and hope none of them comes your way."

Shirley can see many people fighting each other. "Why are you so casual about this?"

"This stuff is common here. What part of the city do you live in?" the store owner responds.

"Does your store have a back exit?" Abed asks. "It's probably best if we get out of here."

The store owner points in the direction. "I'm down with that suggestion," Troy agrees.

The three of them head out of the store through the back exit and back into the alley. Shirley looks around. "The coast looks clear."

About four people in either hoods or bandidas rushes out of a nearby building. They were about to go into the streets until they spot the three Greendale students.

"Spoke too soon. Dangerous movie trope," Abed comments.

"Who do we have here?" the leader of the four asks.

"Just everyday civilians who don't want any part of your gang war," Troy says nervously.

"We don't want any trouble," Shirley adds.

"We don't mind trouble however," the leader says as he pulls out a gun.

The site of the gun makes Shirley nervous. "We don't have anything on us."

"We'll be the judge of that," another member holding a bat remarks. "The three of you all get on your knees."

"Better do as he says," Abed says to his friends. The three of them follow the orders.

"Alright now empty out your pockets," the man with the bat continues on.

Shirley unzips one of the sides of her purse. "Can't believe we've only been in this city for less than an hour and already we're being mugged."

"Welcome to the city lady, this is a way of life," the man with the gun tells her.

"Well I'm sure you young men can find other things to devote your lives too," Shirley replies back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the man with the gun says as he points the gun at her.

"Oh nothing, just that maybe you might make it further if you reevaluate your life decisions," Shirley answers, now more nervous than ever. She can feel the adrenaline and her impulses racing through her body.

"Hey I'm fine with where I am." He points the gun closer to Shirley then pulls the hammer back.

"Okay I believe you, can you just not point that gun at me," Shirley asks in a nervous tone. She feels the anxiety in her body really peaking and apparently it took a physical form as she all of a sudden fires purple energy pulses out of her hands that send all four of the muggers flying through the air. Shirley is shocked at what just happened. "Holy mother of Jesus, what was that?"

"An opening, lets get out of here, we can figure this out later," Troy says as he stands back up.

He and Abed rushes out of there. Shirley is behind them but moving at a slower pace. Troy looks back at Shirley, "Come on Shirley, move it."

"If this is a sign Jesus, I'm honoured you picked me." Shirley comments still in disbelief.

The three of them run until they're out of sight from the alleyway.

"Any other ideas how to get out of here that doesn't involve asking people who might want to do harm to us?" Troy asks.

"Maybe you guys could try the Hall of Justice, the city's police," a voice calls out.

The three of them looks in the direction of the voice and sees Robert out of his Incendiary costume. "Thanks for the advice," Abed says not realizing this meeting was intentional.

\---

Back over at the Hall of Justice the three Greendale students are in an open foyer with James Bond. "This is the city from Judge Dredd," Annie tells Britta and Pierce. "I didn't realized it at first since I never seen either Judge Dredd film, but I remember these costumes from the trailer of the recent film."

"I don’t know anything about Judge Dredd, but I’m guessing James Bond isn’t a character in the films, so what's he doing here?" Pierce comments as he looks back at James.

"That I'm still not too sure of," Annie answers.

"So you guys are telling me I'm a character from a movie?" James Bond asks. "Alright then, if that's true, tell me something about me that only I would know."

"Okay so what are some of the things that happened in the new Daniel Craig Bond movies?" Britta asks the others.

"Ooh in that airport fight you had in Casino Royale, the bad guy died by detonating that handheld bomb, unaware you attached it to him," Annie states in a abrupt and rather rushed manner.

"I remember that scene when James was chasing after that black guy in that building under construction and broke himself through a wall," Pierce adds.

"There was also that building sinking in Venice in the finale of the second film," Britta mentions. "Can't remember much else from it, it was a pretty bad film."

"Yeah," Annie and Pierce agrees.

"There was also how in Skyfall, the word Skyfall is what gives Bond the most trouble in thinking of what it means to him," Annie continues. "And Javier Bardem almost ran you with a train."

"Not to mention Judi Dench, or M as she's called, dies at the end and Ralph Fiennes becomes the new M," Britta finishes.

"Okay that was kind of creepy. So that's their real names huh?" James replies back. He straightens himself out, "Well then since I'm wondering exactly how I got here, what was the last thing you saw me doing?"

"Leaving Ralph Fiennes office then the end credits rolled," Britta answered.

"That wasn't very helpful since I remember leaving his office and getting into the parking lot before waking up here. So you guys have no idea how you got here either or why you're in a fictional movie world," James asks.

"No idea at the moment," Annie answers.

"Alright then," James begins walking off.

"Where are you going?" Pierce asks.

"To try and contact MI6." He looks back to them. "Assuming it's still there in this world."

\---

Jeff and Dean Pelton trek the sidewalks of the big city. "Among all the people I ended up with, it just had to be you," Jeff says in a annoyed tone.

"Oh come on Jeffrey, at least you have someone you know to keep you company," Pelton says in a more upbeat tone. "Could be worse, you could be on your own."

Jeff pauses a bit to think about it. "No I don't think I'll mind that."

"Well any ideas what we're doing here or how to get back Dean?" Jeff asks.

"Jeffrey we're not at college anymore, just call me Craig," Pelton replies back. "And no, I don't."

"Great. What else can go wrong?"

Jeff spoke too soon as some gang looking men spots the two of them. The leader steps in front of the two of them. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes I am," Jeff says in an irritated tone. He tries to walk past the man until his two buddies step in front of Jeff too.

"Hey dude that is kind of rude," one of two gang members says.

"Yeah maybe you should step back a bit," the third one says as he shows Jeff his hand in his jacket pocket. He pushes his hand forward and the outline on the pocket is that of a gun.

"Are we going to have trouble here?" a growly voice says out.

The men turn to the side and sees Judge Dredd approaching them with an apprehended suspect. They're startled by the uniform. "No. No trouble at all," the leader answers.

Dredd looks at the men then looks over to Jeff and Pelton. "These men bothering you two?"

"No they were just leaving, weren't you guys?" Jeff says to them in his cocky tone.

The three men begin walking away from the site. "Well thank you for that officer," Pelton tells Dredd after the men are gone.

"No problem. Just be more careful venturing out next time. We can't be everywhere," Dredd responds back.

Dredd looks forward as he sees the patrol van approach them. "Come on lets go," Dredd tells the suspect as he nudges him forward.

"Hold on," Jeff calls out as Dredd looks back to him. "Can you take us to the police station too. At the moment it's probably the best thing for us."

"Sure thing," Dredd answers.

\---

Later on Dean Pelton and Jeff are riding in the front of the patrol carrier.

"I can't thank you guys enough for doing this," Pelton tells the driver, "Never expected for someone to try and rob us that quickly after being in a different city."

"You're lucky then. Crime happens all the time here that we never go a day without running into people trying to shoot at us," the driver tells Pelton.

"Oh really?" Pelton replies back, "What city is this?"

Unknown to their knowledge, they drive by Shirley, Abed and Troy who are over on the sidewalk continuing on their journey over to the Hall of Justice. The three of them don't notice their two fellow Greendale companions in the police carrier either.

"How much further away do you think is that Hall of Justice Building?" Shirley asks.

The three of them look forward at the Hall of Justice building in the distance. "We can see it from here, so can't be that much further away," Troy comments.

"Of course you can see it from here, that building is like a hundred and fifty stories high," Shirley replies back.

\---

The Chief Judge is in the locker room as she finishes talking to some of the other judges. As she walks away she notices Cassandra Anderson getting into her gear. "Coming in early for your shift Anderson?"

"Didn't you need me to come in early?" Cassandra asks, confused.

"Not at all," the Chief Judge tells her. "Maybe it was Dredd."

The Chief Judge continues on with her business as Cassandra finishes packing away her stuff into her locker.

\---

Annie, Britta and Pierce waits until they see James exiting the room and has finished with his call.

"So how did it go with MI6?" Pierce asks.

"They don't exist in this world," James answers him abruptly.

"Oh, that must suck," Pierce comments back.

James begins walking and notices the other three are walking with him too. "Are you guys going to be following me?" James asks.

"Well none of us belong here and you're the smart one of the group, so we'll just follow your lead," Pierce tells him.

"Fine then," James acknowledges.

"Besides not every day we get to tag along with James Bond," Pierce says with a smile on his face. “Maybe he’ll even teach me the Bond charm and how to get any woman I want in bed.”

\---

Jeff and Pelton arrives at the Hall of Justice with the other judges. "Alright where is it where I can make a statement?" Pelton asks, "We still got some friends missing out there in the city. We'll give you their names and their descriptions. Hopefully they haven't ran into any trouble-"

Annie spots Jeff and Dean Pelton as they were walking along. "Oh hey Jeff!" Annie cheerfully goes in to hug Jeff.

"Oh they're right here. That didn't take too long," Pelton comments as more of the study group reunites. Pelton then spots James Bond with them. "Daniel Craig, didn't expect to see you here," Pelton says cheerfully. “That’s a lovely suit you have on, mind if I touch it?”

“Sure thing,” James answers while giving Pelton a weird look.

Pelton goes in to feel the fabric around Bond’s shoulder then feels Bond’s bicep. “Oh you kept in shape Mr. Craig.”

"It's James Bond actually," Britta corrects him.

Pelton then comes into realization what he thinks is going on. "Of course, the portal, getting here, I must be dreaming. It all makes sense now."

"If you're dreaming, then do us a favour and wake up," Britta says to him.

\---

It doesn't take long before Shirley, Abed and Troy finally arrives at the Hall of Justice. The three of them crash down against the outside wall of the building before even deciding to walk up the ramp like stairwell to the building itself.

"That was a pretty long walk," Troy says exhausted.

"I've been thinking, Troy," Abed speaks up.

"What about?" Troy responds.

"The last world we've been too looked similar to something from Marvel or DC comics," Abed begins analyzing, "Likely an alternate future reality, possibly for a crossover. While the big eagle sign on this police building makes it look an awfully lot that new Judge Dredd movie with Karl Urban. What if we found a portal that leads to alternate worlds that are a manifestation of the fictional worlds we're familiar with?"

Troy looks up at the Hall of Justice building again. "Huh, I was starting to think that building might've been the one from the recent Judge Dredd movie. They had access to portals to other worlds in the comics didn't they?"

"And time machines," Abed adds.

"Guess we'll find out soon if it's them or not," Troy finishes.

\---

Somewhere else in the Hall of Justice Judge Cassandra Anderson is trekking the halls of the building until the lights go off. She stays where she is, unaware if the building might be under a terrorist attack or not. She looks around and listens for any signs of trouble, but nothing. Just then bright lights illuminate on the floor in the shape of flashing arrows. The thought it might be a trap has crossed her mind, but then again, she isn't even aware what exactly is going on, so she follows the arrows.

Down in the lower floors, James and most of the study group are wondering what's going on too. "Okay people stay calm, it's probably just a power outage," Britta says, trying to be the rational one.

"Anyone noticed the people around us have suddenly gone missing?" James comments.

Annie looks down on the floor. "And why are there flashing arrows on the floor pointing in our direction?"

"No point standing around, lets see what's coming from the other side of these flashing arrows," Pelton says, not the least bit worried.

He follows the arrows until he sees Judge Dredd stepping out from around the corner. "Anyone of you citizens saw why the power just went out?" Dredd asks.

"No clue, everyone has gone missing too," Jeff adds.

"Strange." Dredd comments then looks down at the floor around the group of people in front of him. "Those arrows coming from you guys are pointing outside."

Annie looks down on the ground and sees more flashing arrows are coming from where she and the rest of the group are standing, and indeed they are leading outside. "Huh, didn't notice them until you mentioned them."

Dredd walks towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice where the flashing arrows are pointing. "Looks clear," Dredd tells them.

"Well I'm not staying in this dark building," Pelton says as he heads towards where Dredd is standing. The rest soon being to follow.

Pierce notices James hasn't left yet. "What are you standing around for?" he asks.

"The elevator is moving," James tells him.

Pierce looks at where James is starring and sees the lights on the elevator are moving down. "So it is." The elevator reaches ground floor. "This should be interesting," Pierce comments anxiously.

The elevator doors open and Judge Cassandra Anderson is startled to see the two of them looking at her. She raises up her gun.

Pierce raises up his hands in response. "Whoa there, don't shoot."

Cassandra steps out of the elevator. "You two know why the power’s out and why everyone's missing?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Pierce answers.

Cassandra gets readings from the two of them that they're telling the truth. She lowers her gun. "Sorry about that. You can never be too certain about situations like these when you're the first people I've encountered so far."

"This kind of stuff happens normally around here?" James asks.

"No," Cassandra answers. "Any ideas what's with these arrows?"

"We don't know, but I have a suspicious feeling we'll find our answer by following them," James comments calmly.

The three of them head outside like the rest of the group. They reach the front entrance of the Hall of Justice and the sun is a bright welcome from the dark building they just came out from.

Dredd looks to his side and sees the rookie judge stepping out of the building with James and Pierce. "Anderson, didn't knew you were reporting in early for duty."

"You weren't the one that requested me to come in early either?" Cassandra asks.

"No I wasn't," Dredd tells her.

They look forward at the arrows on the ground that are now flashing a darker purple colour against the bright sun. Britta and Jeff are in front of everyone else, continuing to follow the arrows. They look around and the city appears barren. "What the?" Jeff remarks as a second set of flashing arrows are coming from somewhere else and pointing to him. He looks out in the distance, and sees people at the bottom of the large ramp from the entrance leading down to the gates of the Hall of Justice.

"Hello, anyone there?" a voice calls out from among the people down below.

"I recognize that voice," Jeff says as he realizes who it is.

"Troy?!" Britta calls out.

"Britta is that you?" Abed calls out from the distance.

"Yeah it's me," Britta answers.

"Is the rest of the study group with you?" Abed calls out.

"Yes they are. Is that Troy and Shirley with you Abed?" Britta responds back to the distance.

"Yes it's them," Abed confirms.

"Come up here you guys," Jeff tells them.

Britta and Jeff watch as the three of them comes closer to the rest of the group. The two of them notices the flashing arrows are pointing to Abed, Shirley and Troy and the second set of flashing arrows pointing back to Jeff and Britta are coming from the three of them too.

Annie and the rest of the group walks to where Jeff and Britta are standing. "At least we're all back together," she remarks.

"That appears to be what these arrows want too," James adds as he notices the arrows are telling them to go to one another.

After a short while Shirley, Troy and Abed reaches the rest of them. The three of them crashes down and takes a seat on the ground. "What are you guys doing?" Jeff asks.

"You know how long we've been traveling on foot?" Shirley tells him panting.

The group hasn't noticed, but Robert appears to the side of them next to the edge of the ramp. He begins walking towards them.

"Hey is that guy with us?" Pierce asks the group and points once he begins noticing Robert approaching them.

"No he isn't," Dredd answers.

The others look uncertain as the man in the metallic coloured flame suit approaches them. He stops in front of them then pulls up his faceplate. "Greetings, looks like most of you have made it here in one piece," Robert tells them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Greetings! Looks like most of you have made it here in one piece." Robert exclaims. 

"Hey! I remember you - you were the one who suggested we head over here after we escaped the muggers in the alley." Troy says, realizing their first meeting was intentional. 

"You guys were mugged in the alley?" Annie asks, concerned. 

"Yes we were, but then Shirley did some neat blasts from her hands that got us out of there." Abed informs them. 

"I still don't know what that was." Shirley states with a confused look on her. 

Annie brushes it off for now and focuses back on the man in the metallic looking suit in front of them. "Anyways, what do you mean by us ‘making it here’?"

"Let me introduce myself. I go by the alias Incendiary, which is also the reason why I wear this suit. However you guys can just call me Robert. You guys have been wondering about this all day, I expect. Wanting to know how you all got here and what you're doing here…" Robert says to them. 

"I'm sure you're going to tell us the answer." Jeff replies. 

"That's right," Robert confirms. "I brought you all here."

"Brought us here? For what reason?" Britta demands. 

"You Greendale fellas already know 007 and Judge Dredd here are characters from movies, don’t you? Well in my world, that's true too - except you guys are also fictional characters as well," Robert explains. "From a TV series called Community to be exact."

"Ooh that's quite the M. Night Shyamalan twist," Abed comments. 

"All of this sounds crazy." Dredd states. 

"If in doubt, let your partner Anderson probe my mind and let’s see what she says. Go right ahead Cassandra." Robert says, pointing to his head. 

Cassandra steps forward and places her hand on Robert’s head. "Tell them what you see." Robert instructs. 

Many images flash through Cassandra's mind. "He's telling the truth. Right before arriving here, he saw our guests here heading towards an area with a tall hedge and staring at a portal. He has many more memories of them - like when they were inside a building fighting for their lives against... zombies?"

“Zombies?” Troy says curiously. 

“It was during a Halloween party. She,” Cassandra points towards Britta, “wore a green dinosaur suit. Then both her and a man in a banana costume thought they were special after getting bitten by the zombies, but they both became zombies after you guys barricaded yourselves in with them.” Cassandra explains. She then points to Jeff. “He then told the man in the banana costume how he hates him less as a zombie than he does as his normal self. Annie was Red Riding Hood and Troy over here said what big fists Annie has in her face, right before punching her.” 

“Troy?!” Annie says to Troy in a disappointed tone. 

“Oh so that’s what really happened to us… that we can’t remember.” Britta comments. 

"There's many more. He has memories of you and me, Dredd, in Peachtree last night, right down to the most meticulous detail. Even some of the stuff we said word for word."

"What's it gonna be, kids? Body bags or juve cubes? Makes no difference to me," Roberts says to Dredd in a gruff voice then flashes him a smile. 

Cassandra sees the memories from Coruscant and Darth Malgus's attack on the Jedi temple. "I see massive cities with a dark cloaked figure fighting with a red laser sword, aided by two women; a humanoid blue alien and a red haired woman." Cassandra tells them, as she sees images of Eleena Daru and Shae Vizla. "I'm getting something else… memories of his life when he first saw our movies."

"Okay, that's enough." Robert tells her.

The images go completely black. She's been blocked off. Robert walks away from Cassandra. "Convincing enough for you, Dredd?" Robert asks. "Anyways you guys are here because – well, you see these view screens and this camera?" The camera Crash gave Robert and a view screen open next to Robert, both floating in the air.

"Whoa, that’s neat!" Troy says, surprised. 

"All you guys are going to be in my special little movie and I'm going to be watching and recording it as you guys do a simple task."

"What's that?" James asks. 

"Stay alive." Robert answers. 

"An action movie?" Dredd asks in a calm manner. 

"You guessed right." Robert confirms. 

"But we can't fight." Troy tells him. 

"Oh, I think you guys, and I'm talking about you Greendale folks, might be surprised at what you're capable of." Robert responds. 

"What does that mean? Does that have anything to do with what I did in the alley?" Shirley asks. 

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out in good time." he answers.

"Care to give us any details who or what we're supposed to be fighting?" says Jeff.

"Let’s just say that, like any other action movie, it's only exciting if the odds are stacked up against the main heroes, and you guys get to be the heroes." Robert starts to explain. "Though I won't say who they are, I want it to be a surprise. I will tell you that not everyone whom you guys meet that I brought here from now on is going to be an enemy. Some are what I like to call wild cards. They're neutral and not assigned to either a hero or bad guy role, but that doesn't mean they can't join a side."

"So that's it? You just brought us here for your sick, twisted entertainment? We don't even get anything for our troubles?" Britta asserts in a rather panicked tone. 

"You do have a point. I guess it's only fair that if you guys can survive through my movie you get a prize for your troubles," Robert acknowledges. "How's, oh, say a hundred thousand dollars? For each of you? I think that's fair."

"We don't all have the same currency," James tells him. 

"You can get the prize money in any form you want." Robert then pulls out United Kingdom money from his pockets. "You can have it in pounds," He flicks his wrist like he's doing a magic trick and turns the money into other things as he announces them. "Gold, precious gems like diamonds or rubies, or would you prefer some fancy spy car, 007?" 

"M16 already gets me those." James retorts. 

Robert looks at Dredd. "Dredd, I have something you want."

"I don't want your money." Dredd tells him. 

"I wasn't planning on offering you money," Robert replies. "What was it you told Anderson when you two were heading out to Peachtree? That you judges can only respond to six percent of crime in this city? Well what if I told you for your prize, Dredd, that if you can survive through my movie, six percent of the criminals out there will wake up and all of a sudden feel like cleaning up their act and become good citizens for the city? You and your fellow judges no longer will ever have to worry about them."

"I say I would like to see you do that." Dredd answers curiously. 

"Noticed the empty city?" Robert does a small spin with his arms apart, displaying the missing people. "Why do you think my assigned bad guys are trying to kill you fellas?" he prompts. "They're not doing it out of their own free will. You could say I reprogrammed them, so that now they all have a nagging feeling in them that they need to kill all you guys. It's their ultimate goal in life."

"But we're not killers!" Pelton adds in a distraught and panicked manner. 

"Then you die, it's as simple as that." he responds. Annie and the rest of the Greendale characters are now really questioning themselves. "Getting back to you, Dredd..."

Robert teleports all of them out of there and, in a flash of blinding light, they find themselves in the middle of a neighbourhood street. The city is populated again and to the sides of them are rival gangs duelling it out. The newly assigned heroes are startled by the sudden location change. 

"Everyone get down!" Dredd calls out as everyone scatters for cover. 

Robert, on the other hand, stays where he is and is perfectly calm. The others look at him curiously. He strolls towards the heart of the action as people are continuously opening fire on one another. "Everybody here, let’s stop this fighting," Robert announces.

Everyone fighting on the streets do as they're told and lower their weapons. It suddenly becomes quiet. "Now, I have guests here, two of which whom are officers of the law. So how about we put away our weapons and make them feel welcome, shall we?"

The people on the streets happily oblige and start tossing their weapons down on the ground. Robert turns to look over to Dredd, "Still in doubt now, Dredd?" 

“Okay that is pretty convincing,” Dean Pelton acknowledges in his normal tone of voice.

"Come on guys! No need for hiding anymore. Let them see your faces." Robert signals them over. 

The assigned heroes start to stand up and step out from where they were taking cover from. They walk up to where Robert is, and are speechless. Robert looks over at Cassandra. "Oh, I haven't told you about what you're getting, Anderson." Robert bends down to pick up a rock off the ground. It begins to turn lime green upon his touch.

"Go on Anderson, take it," Robert says, offering up the rock to her. Cassandra takes the newly green rock in her hand, not sure what to expect. Suddenly the rock begins sprouting grass and vines. The plants on the rock rapidly grow like a flower blooming in the span of a few seconds. 

"That's amazing, it just sprouted life." Anderson comments, calmed yet surprised. 

"Not as amazing as what's in store for you. I'm sure in this post nuclear world, life like that must be hard to come by," Robert tells her. "So I figure for your prize Anderson, you'll be getting a large patch of land exactly the same colour as that rock. It will be fifteen miles wide just out of the city's gates. It can only be activated by you in the same way the rock was. Once touched, a magnificent forest filled with all sorts of plants, fruits, vegetables and even animal life will flourish there. It doesn't matter how contaminated the area is or how many bombs will fall on the area. Life will continue to grow, and it will always be a safe haven from the brutality plaguing the rest of the world. At least in that fifteen mile area, life will always live on. You became a judge ‘cause you wanted to make a difference and better the world? Well now you and Dredd can."

Something comes to Abed's mind as he looks on at the mysterious man in front of him. "There's something I have to ask you," he says.

"What's that?" 

"Before you transported us here, Troy and I were in an animated world. It looked like a merge of Marvel and DC comics, but all the superpower-endowed characters were dead. There was a large memorial for the Earthbound characters and a wall in space with the head of cosmic beings. Any idea what that was?"

"Oh that, I heard my colleagues talk about it, but I never read the stories myself." Robert answers. 

"So what is it?"

"That's currently the Marvel and DC universes and a few others," Robert answers. "Well, the comic counterparts anyways."

"Wait - that's really them?" Troy asks. "What happened?"

"From what I heard, a short while back, several people, mostly entertainers, entered those worlds," Robert begins. "They had too much fun abusing their powers. I believe I was told the characters ultimately died because some of them were creators and brought their characters into those universes, gave their characters a lot of power and let them run amok. An interesting part was that other people actually brought in video game characters and one guy created a Chuck Norris off his internet parodies to help combat the original creators laying waste to those universes. However it backfired and the additional characters ended up killing the rest of the population there. It sounded pretty funny actually. Well, not if you're among the characters from those universes, obviously, but otherwise... whole thing shows what happens when people from my world really let power get to their heads. They all made it out fine, but many fictional characters got killed in the process."

Abed begins to go into shock. "Don't worry guys, it’s comics." Jeff tells them. "I'm sure they'll all be back alive in no time. Those companies aren't going to let their characters stay dead from someone else's doing."

"You’d be surprised, actually," Robert comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abed questions. 

"My colleagues also told me the companies Marvel and DC actually had a huge jump in sales during that story due to it being a big unintentional crossover. They also thought that, rather than just bringing back their characters, it would be more commercially viable to expand on it, especially since they're working with other companies on those stories. Like for example, they have stories chronicling characters’ final days before the inevitable event - I think the new series is called Memories. Apparently they also follow the lives of the few that survived and how things have been. Plus ever since Disney bought Marvel, they've been more preoccupied with movies and TV series. So they're going to be dead for a while."

"So they're... really dead." Abed goes silent. 

"Come on guys, they're just drawings on a piece of paper, we’ve got bigger things to worry about, like staying alive for this movie he placed us in." Jeff reminds them. 

"Wait, hold on," Cassandra speaks up. "From what we've seen and been told, you and the people from your world can literally change things in our worlds according to your desires. However, instead of using your powers to fix things for the better, you're instead continuing on the carnage by putting us and other people you've abducted to kill each other for your entertainment."

"Yeah, what kind of person will know what you do and still have us fight for our lives?" Britta blurts out protesting. 

"I should tell you more about me and my colleagues, Britta," Robert begins. "In my world, my colleagues and I are well known terrorists, so moral lessons aren’t exactly our strong point." 

"Oh..." Britta responds a bit frozen in surprise. 

"I think I've explained enough. Time for things to play out now." Robert says, brightly, and then disappears in a bright flash.

"Alright. So we're going to be attacked by people this psycho has assigned to be our enemies." Dredd assesses the situation expertly. "The first thing we need is some sort of an idea who they are. Anderson, when you read his mind, you told us you saw many images. Any ideas if he brought any of those people here?"

"Before he blocked me off, besides what I described to you guys, most of the other images were brief." she tells him. 

"Well let’s start with the ones you told us about." Dredd begins. "You already told us about these people’s adventures with zombies.” He paused, thinking. “What about the memories of that large city?"

"Before you begin," Annie interrupts. "You said it had a cloaked figure with a red laser sword and a blue humanoid alien - by any chance did the laser sword make a whooshing sound when it came out, was able to deflect lasers off of it and were there other people with laser swords too, possibly in the colour of either green or blue?"

"That's right," Cassandra verifies. "Know who they might be?"

"Star Wars." Annie tells her. 

"If it's Star Wars, who did this guy bring in?" Jeff asks. 

"The only one I saw disappearing in that flash of light like us was the red haired woman helping the cloak and the blue alien woman." Cassandra informs them. 

"I don't remember any scenes like that from Star Wars." Shirley says, confused.

"It's Star Wars alright, but not from the movies." Abed tells her. "It's likely from one of the video games. Can you give us more descriptions of the red haired woman who might have been brought into this world too?"

"She wore metallic battle gear, and had a helmet that covered her whole head. Her gear included a jet pack and she had weapons on her like a laser gun, missiles and flamethrowers."

"Did this take place in a large temple looking building and a ship crashed into it before they had a large laser sword battle?" Abed queries with a good idea what Star Wars game this is as he’s seen the commercial. 

"That's what I saw." Cassandra replies, plainly. 

"Star Wars: The Old Republic," Abed concludes.

"What's that?" Shirley asks.

"An online video game. The red haired woman Anderson is talking about is likely bounty hunter Shae Vizla."

"Never heard of her." Annie says.

"That's because she's a new character created for the game. She's kind of like the mascot for the bounty hunter class."

"Besides this Star Wars gal, have you got any good descriptions for any of those other people?" James questions.

"There was a bald man in a metallic suit who could shoot energy beams out of his hands. I also briefly saw three people in masks and capes fighting men with guns with just hand to hand combat." Cassandra starts answers. "They moved a lot with grappling hooks. Their costumes were dark - looked very solid and the musculature was extremely defined."

"Did one of them have a yellow utility belt and a round symbol in the middle of their chest with a bat sign?" Abed asks with a clear idea who this was. 

"I think so."

"Batman." Abed comments says, definitively. "At least one version of him still lives and he's in this city somewhere as well."

"Only other image I got was Robert with all these people he had, in the sky above the city. I think he mentioned something about them having superpowers," Cassandra finishes. 

"Did these people by any chance have black leather biker suits with Xs across the chests?" Troy asks.

"No, they were all in regular clothes." Cassandra tells him, shaking her head confidently. 

"Okay, it's not the X-men." Troy announces out loud.

"There's also one more thing I remember, though it seems a bit weird," Cassandra says. "When I saw Robert watching our movie and James's movie for the first time, he was excited and it was a similar feeling I briefly felt in him before he stopped me."

"Well don't see what's so strange about this guy being excited to see action and destruction with people he sees as fictional live in front of him." James comments. 

"The weird part is that it's not that kind of feeling. This one felt more like he was rooting for us," Cassandra replies thoughtfully. 

The others ponder that for a moment. "Alright! Something I need to know is this: what the hell's the plan when these people, whoever they may be, come for us?" Britta says, speaking boldly up. 

"He didn't say they were all enemies, though, mentioned some allies and neutral folks." Dredd reminds them. "And at the moment all I can think of plan-wise is to stay by us. Hopefully it's nothing we can't handle."

"If Batman, Robin and Batgirl are here, they'll make great allies too." Abed interjects. Finally all his comic book knowledge is coming into its own. 

“Well, those names are something we can go off of for now.” Dredd responds. “The best thing to do at the moment is to head back to the Hall of Justice to get the description down for those people, Anderson. Then it’s best to stay in the Hall of Justice until we can find some of them, and we’ll decide what happens from there.”

Anderson looks around the area. “How do we get back? Our vehicles aren’t here.”

Dredd speaks into his wrist communicators. “Control, this is Judge Dredd. Requesting pick up over on Providence at the corner of 112th Street.”

“We’ll help you guys out.” one of the gang members says unexpectedly. 

Dredd pauses for a moment just to take in what he’s seeing in front of him. “Control, cancel the pickup.”

\--- 

Vehicles drive up to the front of the Hall of Justice with the group stepping out of them. “Thanks for that.” Annie says jovially as she waves back to them. 

Dredd steps off a van and looks back at the gang members inside it. “Now, what are you going to do once you get home?”

“Try and make our neighbourhood more peaceful.” the driver tells him, as if it’s going to be his solemn duty from now on. 

“That’s right.” Dredd confirms.

\--- 

Anderson is sitting down with an artist compositing the images of the individuals she saw. Abed and Troy are there with her to help as the images become more recognisable. 

A digital screen is in front of Anderson as an artist is trying to make a 3D rendering. The image in front of them is that of Batman. Abed is more than doing his share of helping out with the picture. 

“Now did he have his underwear over his pants?” Abed asks. 

“No, something like that would have been hard not to remember.” Cassandra answers. 

“So it’s not comic Batman. Chris Nolan’s Batman never had the yellow bat symbol on his chest, which means this is movie Batman from the 90s. And the pieces of the jigsaw begin to fit together.” Abed analyses. 

Not far away Britta is sitting on a couch next to Shirley and Annie. “Talk about wild days. First the Dean tells us about this neat portal, then all of a sudden we’re being told by some godlike person we’re television characters in his world and he selected us to fight for our lives against an enemy, and we don’t even know what they look like. Just saying it out loud sounds crazy.” Britta says in a rather panicked manner. 

“Yeah! I did it!” Pierce says out loud in a proud voice.

Jeff goes over to see what the commotion is about. “Did what?” 

“I lit this match on fire with my mind.” Pierce has a smile on his face as he shows them the flaming match in his fingers.

“You sure you lit it with your mind Pierce and that you didn’t just accidentally scratch the top?” Jeff remarks.

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t be making this up, Jeff. ” Pierce replies defensively.

Jeff just shrugs. Between Pierce’s old age and Jeff easily tricking Pierce into thinking he might’ve been a wizard for his Buddhist church a few years ago, Jeff doesn’t even know what the proper response is to this. The other Greendale people get up and gather around to see if this can be real. 

Jeff rips off another matchstick from the pack on the desk. “Alright Pierce, why don’t you show us it by doing it again.” Jeff says, humouring Pierce. 

“I don’t know, Jeff, I did some weird magic thing earlier.” Shirley reminds him, still confused about the incident. “And both Abed and Troy can confirm it too.”

“Don’t forget that dude in the metal suit even told us there might be something more to us than we know,” Pierce adds. “It’s the reason I even attempted to try and light this match with my mind. Maybe he did something to all of us and gave us powers.”

“Okay I guess it’s possible,” Jeff admits. “Alright let’s see your little fire trick, Pierce.”

Pierce takes the matchstick and starts concentrating. He makes a cringe face with sounds along with it. After a while, there’s still nothing. “I was able to do it last time,” Pierce says disappointedly. 

Jeff just shrugs it off, unimpressed. 

Over in another room not too far away, Judge Dredd is talking to the Chief Judge. James Bond happens to be in the same room. 

“That’s one hell of a story.” the Chief Judge remarks. “I wouldn’t even believe it if it wasn’t for the fact it’s coming from two of my judges with half a dozen people who say the same thing. Or if we hadn’t just received confirmation that a neighbourhood area known to have gang wars out on the streets has all of a sudden reformed.”

“I’m sure we’re all feeling the same thing,” Dredd replies. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, is there any way for me to be lent a car from you people?” James asks. “It’s going to be inconvenient for me to get around this large city without some sort of transportation. I can’t exactly pay with the money I have on me, but if I can get back to my world, I’ll see to it MI6 repays you with something that’s a rare commodity in this world.”

“Well if you’re telling the truth about being some special spy who stops violent organizations around the world Mr. Bond, I guess I could see this as a favour from one peace keeper to another.” the Chief Judge answers. 

“Thank you.”

“However,” the Chief Judge continues. “If you are as good as you say, I would appreciate it if you help out any of our judges whenever you see them, especially since, by the sounds of it, the same people coming after you are also coming after Dredd and Anderson. They’re going to need every help they can get.” 

\--- 

One of the officers escorts Shirley into a room with a couch in it. “Here you go ma’am.”

“Thank you officer,” Shirley replies back. “I think maybe a little rest is what I need to clear my head and sort through all of this.” 

“Let me know if you need anything,” the officer leaves the room and closes the door behind him. 

\--- 

Pelton sees James and Dredd steeping out and walking back to where he and the rest of the Greendale people are. He approaches them. “So what’s the plan, boys?”

“Just stay here, Anderson and Bond will watch you guys if trouble arrives.” Dredd replies. 

“And what are you planning to do?” Craig asks. 

“Well, I’m a judge, and there’re a lot of crime reports out there.”

“You’re not worried?” Britta says as she approaches them. 

“If anything comes up, control will let me know.” Dredd says before continuing on his way. 

“Now I’ve got to say, that’s real devotion for you.” Craig comments. 

“And I was just given keys to a car, so I’m going to check that out.” James says, just to let them know.

“You don’t mind if I come and check out this car with you as well?” Britta asks, trying to be sly about getting to spend some time with James Bond. 

James looks at her and can already see in her face she has other intentions, though he assumes it’s harmless. “Sure.”

James then begins heading to the elevator with Britta following behind. 

Elsewhere, Troy spots Anderson and Abed finally stepping out of the artist room. He gets off up from his seat. “Take it you guys got all the people she saw down?”

“Indeed.” Abed confirms. 

“So who were the people with superpowers above the city that she saw?” Troy asks. 

“The cast of Heroes,” Abed tells him. “And the bald man in the metallic suit is Lex Luthor. Looks to be Kevin Spacey’s Lex Luthor to be precise.”

“They made a sequel to Superman Returns? Why don’t we have the movie?”

“Maybe it’s new and it hasn’t been established in our universe yet.” Abed suggests. 

“Excuse me, where’s the rest of the group? Some people aren’t here.” Cassandra says curiously to Troy. 

Troy looks back to see who’s not there. “Well, your partner went back on duty. I believe Britta went with James Bond to check out his new car, and Shirley is sleeping in a nearby room.”

“Alright I’ll just check to see how your friend is doing.” Cassandra tells them. 

Cassandra uses her telepathic powers to find which officer it was that escorted Shirley. She finds the officer and approaches him. “Hey Wilson, which room did you put Shirley Bennett in? I’m just going to check on her.”

“Sure thing, I’ll show you to her.” Wilson responds. 

Wilson begins leading Cassandra across the hall to the room he last left Shirley. He opens the door, however the two of them don’t see anyone on the couch. “Huh, I could’ve sworn she was sleeping here.” The two of them begin walking into the room to inspect it. 

“Well someone was sleeping here.” Cassandra observes as she see both a pillow and blanket on the couch. 

“Maybe she just went for a walk or to the washroom.” Wilson suggests. 

“I’m going to see if I can find her, then.” Cassandra tells him. 

\--- 

Shirley continues to sleep. She begins waking up when she feels hard concrete underneath her. She opens her eyes to see what’s going on and to her surprise finds herself in a large room to a building that didn’t look to be the Hall of Justice. “This can’t be good…” Shirley says to herself.


End file.
